Together as One
by Owaizake
Summary: The day was for Aichi that would mean the meeting of his members of Q4 at the Card Capital today. He was more than ready to meet his friends again. After all Q4 won VFC. Much to people's surprise, Kourin's been thinking about Aichi and Aichi has been thinking about Kourin. Can they both confess their feelings to each other? Or is there an obstacle that blocks their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Together as one**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the show of this fic. The characters and the show belong to their rightful owners. Exceptions may be the OC's.**_

* * *

It has been a few months since Aichi and his team, Q4, won the VF Circuit(During the Season 2 of Cardfight! Vanguard). They were so popular that people from around the world and nearby in Japan wanted to learn play Cardfight! Vanguard from Aichi and his team. Team Q4 was happy with the thought of teaching new people how to play Vanguard.

But today was the day when Aichi's Q4 members were to meet at the Card Capital and talk things around. Aichi was still sleeping on his bed until Emi would wake him up.

"Wake up, Aichi!" Emi said to Aichi and Aichi woke up, eyes still sleepy and bit tired.

"Good morning." Aichi said, yawning a bit.

"Jeez Aichi, you are still the same person that I know… Always needed to be woken up." Emi said, slightly frustrated at the fact that her brother tends to sleep long until she wakes him up.

After that Emi went to downstairs for the breakfast. Aichi started by stretching himself and changing clothes. After that he went downstairs as well to have a breakfast. His mother, Shizuka greeted him:

"Good morning Aichi!"

"Morning, mom!" Said Aichi, who was pumped up for today. He will be meeting his Members of Team Q4, Misaki and Kamui once again on the Card Capital. The day couldn't be any better Aichi thought to himself as he ate his breakfast.

"Thank you for the breakfast!" Aichi said and went to put on his shoes as Emi also finished her breakfast and came to put her shoes as well. They were both going to Card Capital today.

"We're leaving!" Aichi and Emi said together to their mother and they went out of the door. Aichi and Emi were so happy today so they even ran together to the Card Capital. Aichi was thinking on his way to Card Capital about the PSY -shop where he did meet the popular Idol Group, Ultra Rare and met Suzugamori Ren as well. Aichi also got some fine cards to use on his deck thanks to the PSY –shop.

Soon after Aichi and Emi arrived to the Card Capital, Kai and Miwa arrived as well from the other end of the road.

"Morning Aichi." Kai and Miwa said together as Aichi was happy when he saw Kai and Miwa coming to Card Capital today as well.

"Hey Kai -kun and Miwa -kun!" Aichi said happily to them and waved as Kai and Miwa got closer to the entrance of Card Capital.

"How have you been Aichi?" Kai asked as Miwa was patting Kai's shoulder.

"Kai has been tempted to fight you today on the Card Capital for so long after you've won the VF Circuit." Miwa said with a smile and Kai was keeping his cool as usual. It was true that Kai wanted to test his strength againts Aichi, whether he was capable to defeat Aichi anymore. To Kai's challenge Aichi nodded in agreement.

After all the talk they decided to go inside the Card Capital. As they stepped in they were greeted by Kamui, Misaki, Morikawa, Izaki and Shin.

"Good morning Aichi onii-san!" Kamui greeted. As he also saw Emi with Aichi, he couldn't almost spell her name, because of the fact that he loved Emi.

"M-M-Miss E-Emi...G-Good morning!" Kamui struggled to say since he was blushing and couldn't keep his emotions together. To this Emi was a bit confused but said hello to Kamui as well. Kamui then almost fainted to the floor when she said his name. Kai asked Aichi if he wanted to start their battle right now or if Aichi had something else to do before starting their match. Aichi said, that he wanted to buy a Booster Pack first and then he would have a match with Kai.

Aichi opened his new Booster Pack and got some solid cards for his Gold Paladin such as: Liberator of the Round Table Alfred, Liberator of Silence Gallatin and Future Liberator Llew.

Aichi was satisfied with his cards that he got from the pack along with other cards that were on the booster pack. After he organized his deck he went to have a match with Kai. They went to the cardfight table and they chose their vanguards. As soon as they chose their vanguards they started their match:

…The match progressed to the point where they both had 5 damage total. Kai tried to finish his turn and dealing the final blow by using Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's Limit Break, which made him battle all the front row units of Aichi's. Aichi survived Kai's final attack by guarding his vanguard with perfect guard.

It was now Aichi's turn as he stood and drew. He rode Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore to his Vanguard circle and used Garmore's Limit Break so he could superior call Gold Paladins to fill in his rear-guard places. He superior called Liberator of Royalty, Phallon and Liberator of the Flute, Escrad. He called Little Liberator, Marron from his hand as he filled in all of his units to rear-guard circles. As he struck the final blow to Kai with Garmore after Kai had blocked Aichi's two units attack, Kai was by then defeated by Aichi's Garmore. As he drew the last card from his deck to indicate his damage check he only got Red River Dragoon(No trigger). Kai and Aichi were both happy with the match and they had fun playing the match, although Kai thought on his mind that Aichi had become much more stronger in the vanguard. Kai knew that Aichi's strength has surpassed his own strength.

After the match Kamui said to Aichi that he has surely gotten a lot stronger. Misaki also noticed Aichi's strength. Kamui also told Kai that he's still strong despite losing to Aichi on today's match. Kai took the compliment in a good way and kept his cool as usual.

Shin interrupted the talk and gave a letter that was dedicated to Aichi himself.

"A letter for me…?" Aichi wondered as he took the letter and opened it. The letter was sent from the Ultra Rare member, Kourin. "Kourin sent a letter for me…" Aichi pondered as he was curious for this letter. He read the letter:

**From: Kourin Tatsunagi**

"Hey Aichi

I was thinking if we could meet at PSY as I would love to talk about few things and share some feelings if possible. I want to confess you something as well. Meet me in the shop today when you're able to come."

As Aichi was reading he didn't actually realize that Miwa was behind him reading the letter.

"Seems like you're being asked to have a date." Miwa smirked as Aichi started to blush a bit. It's true that Aichi as well had feelings Kourin. Miwa still decided to tease Aichi more and made Aichi blush even more.

"W-well I guess that's h-how it seems." Aichi managed to say as he was still blushing from Miwa's teasing earlier. Truth to be told Aichi knew that he wanted to talk with Kourin as well for a long time after the VF Circuit had been held.

"...I think you should enjoy your time with her!" as Miwa smiled to Aichi. Aichi nodded to him but was soon interfered by my my… Morikawa himself!

"Aichi! Don't you dare plan to have a date with my Kourin! She's my love!" Morikawa yelled at Aichi who was now smiling weakly as he knew that Morikawa liked Kourin a lot because of her beauty. It's true that Kourin was beautiful in her Idol work and outside of the Idol work. Izaki and Miwa tried to hold Morikawa in place, but they weren't succesful. Morikawa continued to warn Aichi of the date.

Soon after Kamui arrived and defended Aichi with an aerial kick towards Morikawa. Morikawa fell down from the kick.

"Don't you dare bully Aichi, Lose-umi!" Kamui shouted.

As Morikawa stood and cleaned his clothes a bit:

"It's Morikawa, you brat!" Morikawa yelled back.

"Lose-umi!"

"Morikawa!

The two kept arguing until Misaki slammed her book to the table and gave a glance.

"If you two won't stop I will throw you out of the Card Capital!" Misaki shouted and gave a really cold glance to Kamui and Morikawa.

They both got scared and stopped the fight. After that Aichi decided to go visit PSY –shop and meet Kourin whom he got the letter from. Aichi wanted to share his feelings as well to Kourin but he wasn't sure if he was able to do it yet. Kourin was also having the same problem as Aichi. She was thinking if she could confess her feelings to Aichi or not.

"I will be going now." Aichi said as he stepped out of the Card Capital.

"I am not sure if I can confess to her my feelings..." Aichi thought as he was now on his way to PSY -shop.


	2. Chapter 2

As Aichi was nearing the PSY –shop, he was kind of anxious at first, since it's been a while since he saw Kourin. Aichi entered inside the shop and as usual, started to look around. He walked towards the holographic projections, that were showing some of the rarest cards. After a short time, Kourin arrived.

"Hey, Aichi." Kourin greeted.

"Hey, Kourin." Aichi replied back. They both were smiling and they were blushing a bit as well. It showed that they both cared about each other. The moment for both was quite important, but they weren't able to speak their minds up. But bravely Aichi took the first step on starting the conversation:

"I received your letter, Kourin. I-I have wanted to see you after the VF Circuit, b-but since you've been busy with your Idol Work and you weren't on the shop so I thought you've probably left the place to go somewhere else…"

"Aichi…" Kourin replied, as she stepped forward towards him. "I know that I haven't had the chance to talk with you after your victory. But the truth is that I… I-i…" Kourin couldn't say what she wanted. Aichi manned up and stepped forward as well, reaching for Kourin's hands. As Aichi mustered his courage to Kourin while she herself was kind of confused at first until…

"Kourin"

"…Yes?"

"I…I…must tell you truth."

Kourin started to get worried. "Has Aichi found another girl?" she quickly thought to herself but decided to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to cry in front of Aichi as it wasn't professional of her.

"Kourin, I-I have feelings for you!" Aichi said emotionally, as he firmly gripped her hands and closed in. They were now close enough to feel the warmth of each others bodies. From these words Kourin gasped and was about to fall down from the shock, but Aichi caught her from falling down. Aichi gave a smile to Kourin and she blushed, looking directly towards Aichi's face.

"Kourin, you've always been the one who encouraged me to keep going despite the bad times I have had as well. You encouraged me to face the hard situations and deal with them. If anything would happen to you I would be there for you." As Aichi said, blushing himself from these words, Kourin stood up and got closer to Aichi. She gave a sweet kiss to Aichi's lips as a thank you of Aichi's words. Aichi blushed even more than he did before. Kourin and Aichi smiled together. This moment meant a lot for both.

After the talk they decided to go eat something before going outside. Soon after they were heading outside towards the park.

As Aichi and Kourin we're walking to the park they saw a couple of familiar faces. Suiko and Rekka were walking on the park as well. Both met up and greeted:

"Oh, hey Suiko and Rekka." Aichi replied as the first person to start the conversation.

"Hey Aichi." Suiko and Rekka said together.

"What are you doing here on the park?" Kourin asked from Suiko and Rekka.

"Eh, shouldn't we be asking you that Kourin…?" Suiko and Rekka replied. But soon Rekka caught up what this was all about.

"Oh, I see Kourin. You're having a date with Aichi, right?" she smirked to Kourin.

"T-that's not it!" Kourin tried to defend but she couldn't hide her blush. Aichi was also blushing from the fact that he and Kourin both knew that they were on a date. Rekka then whispered to Suiko's ears about the situation. Suiko smirked as well now.

"Well well, Kourin, have an enjoyable date with Aichi!" Suiko teased Kourin as she and Rekka were now heading to PSY -shop. Kourin sighed from the relief and Aichi did smile weakly. They decided to move on and sit down on the bench on the park.

"Aichi, I must thank you for your sweet words. I have noticed that because of you I have been able to keep going forward despite having hard times. But… I would want to ask you something." Aichi nodded.

"If something bad would happen to me, would you save me from it, Aichi?" Kourin asked. Aichi on the other hands was a bit worried now as he saw Kourin's expression change a bit. But despite that, he gave a smile to Kourin.

"Kourin, I said it before. If anything _would _happen to you, I would save you from it. I promise." Aichi replied. With these words said from Aichi, Kourin smiled to him and gave him a kiss to the cheeks. Aichi immediately blushed from the kiss.

"Thank you." said Kourin with a smile. She knew that Aichi would keep his word if he promised something. "Well, we should get going now." Kourin stated. Aichi nodded and he gave his hand to Kourin. She gladly took Aichi's hand as they were now walking back to PSY –shop with their hands together. Kourin looked upon to Aichi who was smiling from this day's date. She smiled and she was dreaming as well.

As Kourin was still dreaming she didn't hear Aichi's warnings. There was a car who was driving at high speed, as it was about to drive over Kourin. She got scared, but Aichi managed to pull her away to safety, making him fall down to the ground and Kourin on top of him.

The position they were on now was embarrassing.

"Oh, eh…A-Aichi.." Kourin managed to say, a bit shocked from the incident that would've happened if Aichi hadn't pulled her to safety.

"Are you okay, Kourin?" Aichi asked, giving a worried face.

"I'm sorry. I was dreaming and I couldn't hear you. I owe you one."

"No, it's fine. The point is that you're safe now. That's what matters to me."

Kourin now realized even further that Aichi really cared about her. She was disappointed on herself now as she usually was more of a stronger person to keep a clear head. This time she failed. But she was happy that it was Aichi who saved her from the possible incident.

Aichi gave her a smile yet again. "I am glad that you're okay and you weren't injured. But I-I think you should get up from me." Kourin however, gave yet another kiss to Aichi's lips as a sign of gratitude for him. Aichi blushed once again from her kiss. It seemed like Aichi was happy when he could be with her. Nothing would step in the way of their relationship. Afterwards they walked back to PSY -shop

As Aichi and Kourin were at PSY –shop, they discussed about when they would meet again.

"...So it's settled then." Aichi said.

"Yes, tomorrow." Kourin replied.

Aichi gave a gentle kiss to Kourin's cheek as a goodbye and then left to his home. Kourin waved back as well with a smile on her face.

* * *

**The next day:**

_**This dream is similar to what happened on the episode 126 of Cardfight! Vanguard. This however, is a dream where Kourin is only displayed. **_

* * *

Aichi was having a bad dream while sleeping. On his dream he saw Kourin turning into something weird, something that he had never seen. For him, it was a terrible nightmare.

"Wait, Kourin!" Aichi yelled on his nightmare to Kourin who was walking away. Kourin, on his dream was walking even further away from Aichi, making him cry on his dream.

Aichi was desperate to reach Kourin but he just couldn't reach her. Aichi was saddened by this and couldn't do anything anymore. Soon after he woke up.

"EH!" Aichi woke up from his bad dream. "A dream…?" Aichi continued, taking a deep breath after. He felt something off on his dream. Also this wasn't an original dream that he'd normally see. Aichi wondered what had happened on his dream as he had never seen anything like that. As Aichi started stretching up and changing his clothes he went downstairs for breakfast that her mother made. Emi was also there, having a breakfast.

"Good morning, Aichi." Emi greeted

"Morning" Aichi replied.

"What are you going to do today Aichi?" Emi asked.

"Eh…I will have a meeting with Kourin a bit later today but before that I will probably visit Card Capital. Are you coming there as well? I won't be staying there for long though." Aichi answered. Emi nodded.

As Aichi ate his breakfast, he went to put on his shoes and started to head out. Emi would be coming later as well. Aichi headed out of door and said to her mom, that he'll be going now. Emi had now eaten her breakfast as well and came to put her shoes on. She also left outside, telling her mom that she'll be going outside as well. Mom waved back and told to her to be careful. Aichi and Emi were now on their way to Card Capital.

Emi caught up with Aichi who was nearing the Card Capital. As they stepped inside they saw Kai and Kamui having a match. Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki and Misaki were watching the match as well along with Shin and Assistacat. The game was so far tied to 4-4 damage for each.

"..Ride the Vanguard! I call, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!" Kai said.

"Vowing Sword Dragon's Break Ride skill. I retire one of your rear-guard unit." As Kamui had to retire his rear-guard. He didn't like the skill.

"+10000 power goes to my Dragonic Descendant" Kai continued. "Especial Counterblast. It gets +5000 power this turn."

"Hisen boosts, Dragonic Descendant attacks your Vanguard"

"Perfect Guard with Twin Blader!" Kamui said, guarding Kai's attack.

"Checking the Twin Drive." Kai drew his first trigger which was Thunder Boom Dragon(no trigger). On his second check he got Yellow Gem Carbuncle(a critical trigger).

"I give all the effects to my Dragonic Descendant" Kai said and continued. "I activate Dragonic Descendant's Limit Break! When Descedant's attack doesn't hit, Descendant can stand once more. It also gets an extra critical."

Kamui was now in a tight spot as he had no good cards to defend Kai's final attack. Kamui couldn't guard anymore as Kai now dealt the last two damage to Kamui's Vanguard. No heal trigger for Kamui. That was the end of the game.

"Awesome! You're still strong as usual!" Kamui said and commended Kai for his strength. Kai however wasn't really that satisfied with his own strength but he kept his cool. Kai soon noticed that Aichi was in the shop. He came to Aichi and asked how he was. Aichi told about his dream to Kai as he and others listened.

"…That sounds bad, Aichi." Kai replied as he noticed that Aichi was worried of Kourin because of that bad dream he saw. "I'm sure she's fine. You'll be meeting her today right, Aichi?" Kai asked. Aichi nodded to Kai.

"You shouldn't worry about her, Aichi." Miwa comforted him along with Misaki.

"Yeah, She's a strong-willed Idol after all." Izaki and Morikawa said together, even though Morikawa, in his mind, wished that Aichi wouldn't be lucky with her. Kourin was _supposed to be his _after all, since Morikawa loved her. Kourin didn't love Morikawa though.

"I will go now to visit Kourin." As Aichi now stepped out of the Card Capital, he was walking to PSY –shop, thinking about the dream as well. He didn't like how Kourin was on his dream, because she had a cold aura surrounding her which wasn't hers. Her own aura was charming and calm. Aichi though hoped for the best as he went inside to the PSY –shop.

Aichi was now inside the shop and after a few seconds Kourin showed up. She looked normal so Aichi was all relieved from his dream, but he shouldn't still let his guard down.

"Someday it could happen…" Aichi thought on his mind.

"Hey, Aichi!" Kourin smiled to Aichi as she was happy to see him again.

"Hey, Kourin." Aichi replied back, blushing a bit, but showing from his expression that he wasn't feeling alright. Kourin noticed this and got worried.

"Are you alright, Aichi?" She asked as she was curious what was on Aichi's mind. She had no clue why was Aichi feeling down a bit.

"U-uh…I am n-not sure, Kourin… I…I had a bad dream." Aichi answered.

"What kind of dream was it?"

"W-well… I saw you in my dream, walking away from me as you had worn somekind of sinister power that was really cold, probably similar to Void's power. The sinister power was terrifying me a bit and it seemed like that you were soulless on the dream, Kourin." Aichi said as Kourin was now bit saddened that Aichi had seen such a dream. She didn't want to let Aichi down so she closed up to him and took his hand.

"Aichi, as long as you're here, I won't let you down. That's why I will think about you even if you're far away. That is because I love you… Aichi." Kourin said to Aichi as she was now smiling to him and giving a slight blush on her face. However she gave Aichi a hug just to make Aichi feel comfortable. Aichi was happy that Kourin was fine and he gave Kourin a kiss. Kourin blushed a bit as well and took Aichi's hand and gave him a card.

"Here."

"W-W-what is this?" As Aichi took the card Kourin gave him he gasped.

"Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore? B-but Kourin-"

"You've said before that if something would happen to me you would save me, right? I think this card would sign our friendship even if we're far away. That's why I would like to give this card to you, Aichi." Kourin gave a small smile to Aichi as he took the card that Kourin gave to him.

"T-Thank you, Kourin." Aichi smiled to Kourin as well, being fine now that he saw Kourin was alright. Aichi wanted to give something small to Kourin but he didn't have anything good to give to her, until he checked his pocket and realized he had a necklace. It was a Necklace of Love he had completely forgotten on his pocket. He got the necklace from her mother as a birthday gift but he had already worn another necklace. Aichi thought that if he gave Kourin his necklace it should be enough so that his and hers bond would be strong.

"K-Kourin. I- I got something for you as well."

"What is it?" Kourin asked, being surprised a bit since she didn't expect Aichi to give her anything. Aichi lent his hand and took Kourin's hand and put the necklace to her hand.

"I had this necklace in my pocket that I had forgotten. Since I already wear a necklace I thought I would give it to you." As Aichi handed the _Necklace of Love_ to Kourin.

"My mother said that this necklace is called _Necklace of Love_. I think you should wear it for me, Kourin." As Aichi stepped forward and put the necklace to Kourin's neck. Kourin looked at the necklace Aichi had given to her. It looked beautiful, she thought on her mind and smiled.

"Thank you, Aichi. I appreciate this necklace. I will keep it for you." She said to Aichi, giving a kiss as well to Aichi, making him blush.

Aichi and Kourin had fun as they watched some movies and went outside for shopping. They had another wonderful day together. As Aichi got more relieved from the thought of his dream, he became more happier and he kept having a smile once again. Kourin liked the smile and she did the same. They both thought in their mind that nothing would be separating them despite facing off the odds that they would be meeting.

It was now evening and Aichi had to go home. Kourin also had to go home but she had to visit Takuto on his building. She wanted to tell him about Aichi's dream that he had seen.

"I must go now, Kourin. Promise to me that you will keep the necklace for me." Aichi said and took Kourin's hand and put his own as well top of her hand. "Please, be careful."

"I will. After all you're the person I wish to be with forever." Kourin smiled to Aichi and put her hand on top of Aichi's hand as well. They were both yet again happy and were truly the couple they wanted to be for a long time.

Aichi came forward and gave a kiss to Kourin's cheek as she now blushed but didn't stop him for doing that. Kourin gave her kiss as well to Aichi's lips. This time Aichi felt the tastiness of Kourin's lips. Of course her lips tasted sweet before but this time her lips were so irresistible that Aichi wanted the kiss to last longer, but it was late for both of them. As they now waved to each other, going to their home they ended the day with a great success once again.

Kourin was now on her way to Takuto's place. She thought he would know something of Aichi's dream after all or what could have caused that dream. That's why she had to visit Takuto. If nobody else would know then Takuto himself would know the answer to her question.

...But was that everything Kourin wished to ask for or is there something else...?


	3. Chapter 3

Kourin walked to Takuto's home, which was a large corporation as some would recall it. It was surely a fancy building with luxurious looks inside it. Kourin stepped inside and was met by Suiko, as she was having a day-off on Takuto's place.

"Hey, Suiko. Do you know where Takuto is? I have something important to talk about with him."

"Hey, Kourin! I will take you to Takuto directly. He's been actually waiting for you." Suiko replied, but before she took her to him she continued. "...By the way, how was your date with Aichi? Did you two do anything…fun?" She teased and Kourin got upset of it. She didn't take it lightly.

"W-We weren't having a date! And even if we did it wouldn't be your business!" Kourin defended, because of the fact Suiko loved to annoy her a lot if there was something Kourin was interested in.

"Oh well, maybe someday I'll hear the love-story from you." Suiko smirked and she now took Kourin to Takuto, who was waiting for her. Kourin, still upset from Suiko's teasing, followed her to Takuto. Suiko kept still bugging her, trying to get atleast some kind of hints from Kourin's date, but without any success. After a short time they were now greeted by Takuto himself, standing near the entrance to the library- like room.

"Oh, hey Kourin! It's been a long time you visited here." Takuto greeted Kourin.

"It sure has been, Takuto." Kourin replied and came towards him. Surely the time has passed a lot since she last visited Takuto after the VF Circuit. But Kourin wasn't here to just chat with Takuto. She was here to ask him about Aichi's _weird _dream.

"Takuto, there is something I would like to talk about."

"What is it?"

"It is about Aichi." Kourin took a deep breath. "He had seen a dream where I had somekind of cold, dark aura around me. This sounded like what had happened Souryu Leon back then, had Aichi not saved him from the grasps of Void and the other clans of the Cray. I was hoping if you would know what would have caused Aichi to see that dream."

Takuto thought about Kourin's words as he soon figured what she was talking about.

"I see." Takuto answered to Kourin. Kourin, puzzled but wanted to know what had happened on Aichi's dream.

"It is the void who on Aichi's dream had made you reversed, indicating the cold aura around you on his dream. It is something you should avoid getting into. The way reverse works is if there is an opponent who's reversed and he fights a normal player. If the reversed player wins the match, the other player, who had lost the game will become reversed as well. You also lose your memory when you get reversed and your own soul to Void itself." Kourin, now realizing the threat of the reverse, wanted to go tell about Takuto's information to Aichi, but…

"...Where are you going, Kourin?"

"I have to tell Aichi about his dream that he saw. " She didn't realize why Takuto wanted her to be still here.

"Kourin, I wasn't done explaining yet." Takuto said and continued. His eyes were covered within a low shadow, but when he lifted his head a bit he had a sinister look on his face:

"I knew that you would come here to ask about Aichi's dream. It was after all, very convenient for you to come here." Takuto, now showed a red mark on his forehead, indicating a Reverse sign as well on his eyes. Kourin, now realizing what she was caught on, tried to escape but the doors to the entrance were locked by Takuto.

"Y-Y-you are reversed?!" Kourin, scared of Takuto now as she had no idea how she could deal the situation she was caught on.

"I… I have been reborn as a new, stronger person!" Takuto said, laughing maniacly as Kourin got even more scared of the thought of being reversed.

"I will make you a reversed fighter along with other ones that have been reversed before. Then you will have no choice but to fight your friend. Or should I say, your love, Aichi?" Takuto said, looking Kourin with a cold, scary face. Kourin realized that he wanted to Reverse Aichi as well but he needed a close friend to do that for him. She didn't want to get reversed. She put her hands to the chest, praying when he suddenly noticed the necklace that Aichi had given her. She quickly remembered the day when Aichi gave that necklace to her.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_K-Kourin, I got something for you."_

"_What is it?" Kourin asked, curious to what Aichi had for her as she did not expect him to give anything._

"_I had this necklace that my mother had given to me from my last birthday. She called it Necklace of Love. I already wear a new one but I think you should have this necklace." Aichi said, taking Kourin's hand and giving her the necklace. Kourin looked at the necklace for a while and looked back at Aichi. He was now smiling to her and he closed Kourin's hand that held the necklace."_

"_Promise me that you will keep it no matter what happens to you or between us."_

_As Aichi now turned away since he was blushing, Kourin thought that the necklace Aichi had given to him looked very beautiful. She put the necklace on and looked towards Aichi now, giving him a smile and Aichi, now looking to Kourin as well, smiled back. Aichi was confident that if he was with Kourin he wouldn't have any trouble at all of having fun or be lonely._

"_Thank you, Aichi."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

* * *

As Kourin now gathered her strength, he faced Takuto. Takuto took out his deck to challenge Kourin to Cardfight. Kourin, having no other choice, accepted the challenge. They were fighting on a reverse- like table, putting their decks on the table. They now were going to stand their battle.

"_Aichi, I will not fall for you. I will be with you despite the odds_." Kourin thought on her mind.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard"

The whirl of wind now flew around, two powers of the players twirling around the field. After the wind cleared up they progressed.

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany."

"Star-Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn."

Kourin was now shocked, because she had never seen that kind of deck nor the unit.

"W-what is that unit?" She asked.

"You don't know? Well, I wouldn't blame you. This unit is from a deck that has never been seen before. The deck itself is the avatar of the Void. It is called…" Takuto paused a bit. "…Link Joker!"

"Link Joker?!" Kourin exclaimed, unsure what to expect from that deck.

"Link Joker is the greatest deck that Void had created. The nothingness's power has destroyed many worlds. Cray and Earth will be the next target!" Takuto said, giving a scary smile that made Kourin feel more uncomfortable.

Takuto went first:

"I ride Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Stars. I move Dust Tail Unicorn to rear guard." With that he ends his turn. It was now Kourin's turn.

"I ride Stinging Jewel Knight, SherrieI. I move Tiffany to rear guard."

"I call Regret Jewel Knight, Ulien to Front Rear guard row and Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle to the back row."

"With the boost from Rachelle, Sherrie attacks your Vanguard!" Kourin said, pointing her target to Takuto's Vanguard.

"No guard." Takuto replied as he took the first damage. Kourin charged another attack with Ulien with the boost from Tiffany and Takuto didn't guard her second attack either.

"Turn end." Kourin finished her turn and it was now Takuto's turn.

"You know Kourin, I didn't expect that you would really fall in love with Aichi." Takuto said, laughing a bit to Kourin and he tried to taunt Kourin. She however ignored his taunts. She believed that Aichi would trust her and save her if she was to be in trouble. That is why she held the necklace Aichi had given to her, so she felt happy. She remembered the times he had with Aichi and the moments they shared together. The date on a park, Aichi saving her from the possible car incident and giving her the necklace. She didn't want to let Aichi down and she was now preparing herself.

She however, had to figure out what kind of abilities Link Joker has and then find a way to beat it.

"I can see what you're thinking Kourin." Takuto said, confusing Kourin. "You were thinking about the abilities and how to defeat Link Joker, weren't you?" Kourin, afraid of Takuto even more, but she realized that he wasn't just any regular reverse.

"I ride Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon. I also call Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten."

"With the boost from Dust Tail Unicorn, Mobius Breath Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

Kourin didn't guard his attack and she took 1 damage.

"Tungsten will attack your Vanguard!" Takuto said and pointed towards Kourin's Vanguard. She didn't protect herself this time either, so he was dealt 2 damage. "I will show you the power of Link Joker! Mobius Breath Dragon's skill is activated! If the attack hits the vanguard, I can use his ability to lock my opponent's rear guard."

As Takuto explained, he locked Kourin's rear guard, Rachelle. Kourin was now shocked as she had never seen this kind of ability.

"W-What kind of ability is t-this?!" She quickly said, afraid of the ability and Link Joker deck.

"Lock is an ability that completely binds the opponents unit, disabling the boosting and interception. It will be locked until your own turn ends. You are going to be completely helpless!" Takuto explained, laughing like a maniac. Kourin couldn't find a way to defeat the deck as she had no knowledge of the Link Joker. With that ability, Takuto ended his turn.

"I ride Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie. I call Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha and Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill to rear guard."

"With the boost from Rachel-" As she was about to continue she was interrupted by Takuto.

"Did you forget? You can't boost with Rachelle, since it is locked." Takuto looked at Kourin, smiling with a devil look on his face. Kourin realized and continued. "Tracie attacks your Vanguard! Drive check." As she draws the card from her deck, she gets a critical trigger. "I got critical trigger! Giving the power to Ulien and the extra critical to Tracie. She dealt now 2 damage to Takuto and continued. "With the boost from Tiffany, Ulien attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Stellar Garage." Takuto said as he called Stellar to guard Kourin's attack.

"I am not finished yet!" Kourin continued her attack.

"With the boost from Tabitha, Sybill will attack your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Nebula Captor and intercept with Tungsten."

"…Turn end." Kourin said as she was a bit disappointed as she only got two damage again to Takuto. Takuto however was confident since he knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat Link Joker.

"Kourin, you shouldn't fight anymore. Link Joker is the greatest power that makes you even a stronger cardfighter than Aichi or other known fighters like Suzugamori Ren or Toshiki Kai." Takuto taunted her.

"That is not for you to decide! I will not lose this game!" Kourin said, avoiding Takuto's taunt and tried to stay calm.

"But even Aichi wouldn't know if you're going to be reversed. He would think you as the same person still. Untill you would have a cardfight with him." Takuto continued to taunt her.

"S-Stop it…!" Kourin couldn't take Takuto's taunting anymore and she was even more scared than ever.

"I will show you how Link Joker really looks." Takuto said. There's now an image showing that was showing up in Kourin's mind. She saw a red circle spinning around, until it locked towards her. As it locked down, Kourin saw another image; She was fighting Aichi with his newly updated Jewel Knights –deck. They were on 4-4 damage as it was now Kourin's turn to stand and draw. Aichi was keeping his eyes focused on her as Kourin took a card from her deck.

"_That unit will be your key to defeat Aichi… Yes! Use the power of Link Joker to defeat Aichi. He will become reversed as well and you will prove that you're better than him and he'll love your newfound skills!" _Takuto said on the image inside Kourin's mind, taunting her to use the Link Joker even more.

As Kourin's eyes started to turn to red with the red stripes including on the image she was on, she rode… Leading Jewel Knight, Salome Reverse.

* * *

**Now before we continue I would like to introduce the reversed card of Kourin's. The stats are made by me along with the ablities the Salome "Reverse" would have on this fanfic. **

**Edit: The stats are now revamped and these stats that were made are from the person called**

**Stats: **

**Name: Leading Jewel Knight, Salome "Reverse"**

**Crossride effect: When riding this unit on top of Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, Salome Reverse gets +2000 power.**

**Power : 11 000**

**Twin Drive!**

**[Limit Break 4][ACT] : [Counter blast 1 and lock one of your rearguard with 'Jewel Knight' in its card name] Retire one of your enemy's rearguard and this unit gets power 3000 for each of your rearguard with 'Jewel Knight' and also 1 critical.**

[CONT] : If the number of rearguards you have with 'Jewel Knight' is 4 or more, this unit gets 3000 and 1 critical.

[CONT] : If you have a card name 'Leading Jewel Knight, Salome' in your soul this unit gets power 2000.

With that I guess those are the details I thought for the Salome "Reverse".

THE STATS ARE WRITTEN BY Zeeriel so CREDITS TO HIM.

Edit 2: Of course there may be the possibility that I may not use Salome as Kourin's new ace card when going through this fanfiction after all so don't be surprised.

* * *

Kourin now saw the power of Link Joker but she didn't still want the power to herself. She didn't want to make Aichi reversed. But her thoughts were soon destroyed when the image had ended. Takuto had succeeded what he was trying to do. Kourin, now killed her own soul that was her original self.

"D-Don't believe the l-lies he said." Kourin said to her other half who had the sword that destroyed the soul of Kourin's.

"W-Why did I take this power?! How am I going to be with Aichi from now on!?" Kourin shouted, as she felt the despair of the Link Joker still and tried to deny herself the incident that happened to her.

"It is over, Kourin. You are now without a soul and it belongs to Void now, but that doesn't mean the end of your life. Since you are Reversed now that means you have been… Reborn!" Takuto laughed to Kourin, who was now turned to Reverse as her eyes had the red stripes.

"But from now on, you are still going to be normal but your mind is under our control. We will watch everything that you'll do." Takuto continued, making Kourin feel uncomfortable considering she was allowed to keep her emotions for Aichi. But she would be a terrifying opponent to Aichi when they would start the cardfight battle. The thought of battling Aichi made Reversed Kourin feel uneasy.

"Welcome to the world of Reverse once again, Kourin." Takuto greeted Kourin, who was looking down, hoping that Aichi would save her from the Reverse.

"You are now free to go, Kourin. I wish that you would meet Aichi someday so you can talk to him." Takuto said, letting Kourin go out of the building and let her go to home.

Kourin, now depressed that she was reversed, but she still had her emotions. She didn't look like a reversed fighter from the outside but when the time came for her, she would turn reversed and annihilate Aichi on the cardfight match.

Kourin got to home and went to her bed. She was tired of this days event. She checked her cell phone and noticed that she got a new message. She opened the message and saw that it was from Aichi:

* * *

Hey Kourin.

I wanted to ask from you if you've got any news about my dream from Takuto. If you've got something, w-would you come to park tomorrow? I will be there at afternoon. W-We could also go to movies if you would like. I think it could be fun! Please send a message back to me if you're willing to come!

Aichi

* * *

Kourin decided to reply to his message, saying that she'll be there at afternoon as well and she agreed to go to movies as well. She clicked the "send" button and sent the message, put her cell phone back to the table and went to sleep. While sleeping she remembered how she and Aichi had good times together. She still wanted that same feeling but as she was reversed it could've complicated things for her. Surely her emotions and feelings were allowed to be kept but if she would be fighting Aichi she would turn at some point, Reversed and possibly defeat Aichi and make him Reversed as well. The thought gave Kourin a small cold feeling but she couldn't help it.

"Aichi..." She said.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. But now I got the power to be able to defeat you...! Our fate will be then decided by my new ace card." Kourin, being reversed, said that as she showed the signs of her Reversed state. The red stripes appeared around her eyes and her eyes glow turned to slightly red.

"...But I wish you could save me..." Her emotional side came to play. With that she fell asleep.

**At Aichi's home**

"Aichi, it is time to go sleep!" Shizuka said.

"In a second! I will wash my teeths and then go to bed!" Aichi replied back.

As Aichi was washing her teeths he was thinking what kind of day he would be having with Kourin tomorrow. He after all wanted to go to movies with her. He wanted to meet them at the park first so they could talk about the dream he had seen. The dream has bugged Aichi since he saw it and wanted to know what it was about. When Aichi finished washing his teeths he went upstairs and to his room to lay down on his bed. He took his cell phone and checked a new message. Kourin had replied to his message, saying that she agreed to come.

Aichi now smiled and put the phone back to table and fell asleep as well.

...What kind of day tomorrow could bring to Aichi and Kourin as they were a couple?

* * *

**Me:**

**..With this I might have to slow down the pace of writing because I will be having exam week next week so I have to read to upcoming exams I will be having in before hand. Don't worry though, I will continue to write as best as I can when I get the time for it.**

**I will also keep re-checking my chapters if I have to update some of the phrases or something. I wish you stay tuned for the upcoming chapters and the development of the story as well! :)**

**Owaizake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aichi's home:**

Aichi woke up and was more than ready to visit Card Capital again. What's more, he would be meeting Kourin in the afternoon at the park and taking her to the movies. As his basis routine, he stretched himself and changed his clothes. He and Emi had awoken the same time and as they went downstairs they were greeted by their mother. As they talked about what they'll be doing today Emi said that he'll be learning a few new things from Kamui and Misaki at the Card Capital. Aichi told that he will also visit Card Capital and meet Kourin in the afternoon.

As they were done eating their breakfast, Aichi and Emi went to the front door and putted their shoes on. They were now leaving the home and their mother told to be careful, as usual and Aichi and Emi just waved back with a smile in their face, going towards the Card Capital.

After reaching the Card Capital Aichi and Emi stepped inside and there were Kai, Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki and Misaki already waiting for them.

"Hey Aichi and Emi!" Misaki greeted first, followed by Kai and Miwa.

"O-Heey Aichi!" Morikawa said, as it kind of sounded like he wanted to annoy Aichi a bit. Izaki also greeted Aichi and Emi as well.

"Hey all!" Aichi and Emi said together. They gave a smile to everyone, which made the atmosphere inside the Card Capital great.

"U-uh Misaki? Could I buy another Booster Pack?" Emi asked from Misaki. Misaki smiled and nodded and let Emi choose the Booster Pack. As Emi had picked her booster pack, she paid the price to Misaki on the counter and opened her pack. She smiled at the cards she got as there were a lot of cute cards she could use on her deck. As he was remaking her deck, Kamui arrived to Card Capital as well.

"Oh, hey Kamui!" Aichi and Emi said together at the same time. Kamui almost fell down but mustered himself.

"Hey Aichi and Emi!" Kamui said happily. "Sorry that I am late but would you like to train now, Emi?" Kamui asked as Misaki stepped in and was ready to train with Emi as well. Teaching new tips to Emi would help her to master her deck even better. Emi nodded to Kamui and Misaki as they now started the training together.

Aichi noticed when he watched the shops clock that it was afternoon in half an hour.

"Uh, I must go now to park. I-I have a meeting there so I will be there for a long time. I'll meet you at home, Emi." Aichi said and waved to his friends. His friends also waved back to him as a goodbye. Aichi quickly told to Kamui and Misaki to take care of Emi. As Emi just mumbled that Aichi himself should be taken care of, Kamui and Misaki nodded together and told Aichi not to worry.

Aichi now stepped outside and was on his way to the park to meet Kourin. Aichi was smiling from the fact that he could take her to movies today. He had chosen a movie that had romance on it as well as some great fighting scenes, thinking Kourin would like it as well.

**Kourin's home:**

Kourin was preparing her breakfast and she took milk from the fridge. As she was eating she checked the message from her cell phone that Aichi sent him yesterday. Even though she was reversed, she liked the idea Aichi had thought about going to movies together.

"_Aichi… As much I would love to tell you the truth, I can't. Not like this. I must defeat you in the card fight so you'll understand my attempts... That is why I must defeat you so you will fall for me! My new ace card will be the one that decides our fate." _Reversed Kourin thought on her mind, but she still knew that she loved Aichi regardless, if she was reversed or not. But being now reversed made her love for Aichi a bit different now.

As Kourin went to change her clothes as she was ready to go park and meet Aichi. She wore a gorgeous dress that looked beautiful. It would've even shocked Aichi if he saw her dress. The thought of seeing Aichi shocked made Kourin blush a bit and smile as well. She grabbed her hand bag and took the important items he needed today, such as her wallet, cell phone. Kourin stepped out of her home and was now walking towards the park.

**At the park:**

Aichi and Kourin were walking towards the park. They were both looking towards the sky, not paying attention about what was ahead of them. Soon after they crashed on to each other and they both fell down.

"I-I-I am sorry, Kourin! A-Are you okay?" Aichi apologized, because he didn't look what was in front of him. He felt ashamed a bit as well.

"Aichi… I-I am fine, thanks." Kourin replied and gave a small smile to Aichi. This made Aichi feel better, knowing that she didn't get hurt from the crash. Soon after he noticed Kourin's beautiful dress.

"O-Oh my, you have such a beautiful dress today, Kourin! But what for?" Aichi was shocked since he didn't expect Kourin to wear anything beautiful today.

"Oh this dress? I had this on my closet and I thought you would like it."

"E-Eh… I surely like your dress, Kourin!" Aichi smiled and made Kourin feel happy that Aichi liked her dress. It was just as she thought what would've happened If Aichi had seen her dress after all.

"…Did you got any information from Takuto about my dream?" Aichi asked.

"Uhh…Yes, I did Aichi." Kourin replied and continued. "But before I'll explain it to you could we go have some lunch? I didn't eat a good breakfast in the morning so I feel a bit hungry." Kourin said as she pointed towards café shop.

"Sure, Kourin." Aichi replied, showing a smile on his face. "I might as well pay for that lunch." He continued.

"Oh, but you don't have to -." As Kourin tried to finish her sentence, he was interfered by Aichi.

"it's fine, Kourin." Aichi replied as he had no problem paying for the lunch, because he had brought enough money if they had to buy something extra.

"I uh… Thanks, Aichi! You're way too kind for me." Kourin answered, smiling to Aichi. Aichi smiled in return to Kourin.

As they walked towards the café, Aichi and Kourin talked about the movie they were going to be watching later on at the night. Kourin just mumbled slightly, but smiling as well that he didn't have to necessarily take them to a movie. Aichi however disagreed and responded that it would be great to watch something together at the night, making their relationship stronger. Kourin blushed of Aichi's words but maintained her smile. Aichi in the other hands was smiling for her and promised to her that she would enjoy the movie.

**At the café:**

"…I see…But that doesn't mean in the end that you would be reversed now, right, Kourin?" Aichi asked Kourin. Kourin however knew that she was reversed but her mind was controlled by the Void itself.

"…Yes, that is correct. I wouldn't allow myself to be controlled by the Void." She said.

Her reversed side spoke on her mind.

"_That is what you think, Aichi… As soon as we get a proper chance for a battle, you'll be finished and reversed just for me. My ace card will decide that fate for us…!" _

She however didn't pay attention that Aichi was waving his hand around her eyes. Kourin was freezing slightly.

"…Kourin…Are you okay? Aichi asked in curious.

"Oh, I must've freezed there for a moment." Kourin replied. She laughed gently and blushed a bit. Aichi then smiled back and laughed as well.

"_Aichi…" _Kourin thought on her mind.

"Well I am glad that you're fine." Aichi said. He was slightly blushing but it was barely noticeable. Kourin however noticed it and smiled gently for that. She felt her heart pound slighty more and getting warmer as well.

**After they had finished eating their afternoon lunch:**

Aichi took his wallet and paid the bill the waitress gave to them and thanked along with Kourin for the lunch.

"Heh, I think you owe me one now, Kourin." Aichi laughed gently and smiling as well.

"Indeed, Aichi! Until the next lunch time then." Kourin replied, giving a gentle laugh and smile as well.

"Perhaps we could go to a short walk before going to the movies?" Aichi asked Kourin.

"Sure thing." Kourin replied.

As Aichi and Kourin went for a short walk around the town they talked about many things, including the card fights and creating a club.

" A club? But Aichi, I don't know if I am worthy-"

"For me, you're always worthy to be in the club. Although the club isn't yet official I think we could start it someday."

"Aichi… You're way too kind for me." Kourin replied, mumbling weakly but smiling to Aichi. Aichi in respond laughed back and made Kourin smile even more. Their relationship was great and they both loved to have good time together. As the time ran by it was now time to go to the movies.

"Seems like it is time to go the movies, Kourin!" Aichi happily said to Kourin as he was ready to watch a movie together with her.

"Of course! I hope the movie you selected is a good one, Aichi!" Kourin, also being happy, said to Aichi.

"Mmh! It has some romance and fighting scenes as well."

"…Fighting scenes…" Kourin said with a low voice.

"W-What's wrong, Kourin…?"

"U-Uh…Nothing. It was just a thought I had in mind."

"W-Well, let's go watch that movie then!" As Aichi grabbed the tickets he had got before for setting up the plans for watching the movie they were about watch together today. Kourin looked at Aichi, like Aichi meant something for him deep in her heart even more now. But since she was reversed, she couldn't fully unleash that feeling inside her. She felt like she couldn't admit something to Aichi, at all. In the meantime Aichi showed his tickets to the doorman. Aichi now took Kourin's hand and she now blushed a bit and she could feel the warmth on her heart flowing even more. She noticed that despite being reversed she still cared about Aichi and that is why, oddly, she was allowed to keep her emotions for Aichi.

As they stepped inside the cinema, they went together to the appointed seats that they were given. Aichi and Kourin now sat down to their seats as the movie was about to start soon. They both were prepared to enjoy the night together, more importantly, Aichi still kept his hand together with Kourin's. Kourin realized that Aichi was kind of excited of this new experience. Truth to be told Aichi has never been this close with Kourin on a place such as movie. They've surely been close when they have been together on different dates, but this very moment meant a lot for both.

Suddenly Aichi and Kourin looked towards each other for a moment. Their eyes connected to each other. They got closer to each other as well. They both realized that their lips surprisingly connected together. The kiss was a deep one for both and came out of nowhere. The movie Aichi and Kourin were watching had exactly the same cutscene as well. The moment was touching for both.

"You know, Kourin… You've always been my important companion and a dear friend for me. Despite all these times I still want to admit that I love you."

"Aichi…I…I am completely taken…I also wanted to say that I loved you. You've gone through hard times as well as I have but we both have managed to get past that. For that I wish we could be together as long as possible."

After that the ending credits of the movie rolled in and all the people inside the cinema were now going outside. Aichi took Kourin's hand yet again and took her outside of cinema. Kourin smiled to Aichi and Aichi did the same to her.

Outside the cinema they talked about the next meeting they would be having.

"Aichi, I actually have a suggestion where we could be next time when we go out together." Kourin said, suggesting Aichi a place where they could be.

"Do you know the old tree that is outside of town?"

"U-Uh, Yes, I do. Why?"

"W-Well... I think we could have our next date there. That tree is said to be holding a legendary tale."

"Eh?" Was all Aichi could say since he has never been outside of town itself. But he had heard a few tales about the tree outside town, but never seen it.

"That tree… It was said that if there are two persons beneath the tree where they share their feelings, they would be together… That is why it's called the Legendary Tree." Kourin put her hand towards her chest and felt the wind's blow. Aichi also felt the wind's blow around him. It was soothing, not like a normal wind, but soothing one. Kourin looked towards the sky, like she was looking for something that could help her. Aichi looked at her, wondering if he could help her to do something.

"Aichi…" said Kourin.

"Yes…?" Aichi replied as he was curious what she wanted. Her eyes looked steely, something Aichi has never seen before.

"If you're fine with it, could you possibly get something to eat for us? Since we are going outside of the town the journey might be long so having food would be helpful so we won' get hungry."

"Uhh, sure thing, Kourin! I think we could go to shop together tomorrow and get the food we need for that journey, right?" Aichi asked. Kourin nodded with a smile in her face. They had decided now what tomorrow would be bringing to them and they have thought of their plans for that day. It was now night at 10PM as the street lights started to turn on.

"I think that wrapped our great today don't you think, Kourin?" Aichi asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"It sure has been, Aichi." Kourin replied with a gentle smile as well. "I'll be going home now. I'll see you tomorrow then Aichi." As Kourin was about leave she was pulled back by Aichi. She was confused but soon Aichi came close to her and gave her goodbye kiss to her lips. Kourin blushed with a smile in her face widening more. Her heart was pounding even more and she felt her being warmer than before.

"Thank you for being with me today, Kourin!" Aichi said as he now took Kourin's hand once more and put his hand on top of her hand. "This was definitely a great day for me. I hope you enjoyed it as well. After all you're my dear friend!"

"Aichi…" Kourin gathered herself and continued. "I appreciate what you have done today with me. We could repeat that thing someday once again."

"Mmh!" Aichi replied.

The two now waved as a goodbye to each other as they were walking to their homes now. They surely had a great day today and they enjoyed it at its fullest.

**Aichi's home:**

Aichi was walking to his home when he saw something very odd in his mind. It was a flashback of his dream he had seen before, where Kourin had the weird cold aura around her and it felt like she had no soul as well.

"_Why did that dream pop up in mind…?_" Aichi thought as he now entered home, taking his shoes off. Her mother was still awake:

"Aichi, where you've been?" Shizuka asked.

"I was watching a Movie with Kourin today and that's why I was late." Aichi replied.

"Ohh, I see. Well, how did the date go?" She asked as she was curious how Aichi had managed to set up his day with Kourin.

"U-Umm…-" Aichi tried to continue.

"Just kidding, you don't have to tell me what your date was like!" Shizuka smiled and laughed gently to Aichi. Aichi felt a bit embarrassed but smiled as well.

"Well, you should be going to sleep now."

"Yes. Thank you again, mom."

Aichi went to his room and laid down to his bed, thinking of today's events and how it turned out. He felt his heart pounding slightly, because of Kourin. He couldn't take his eyes from her, since she was attractive as usual and looked beautiful. Still, Aichi thought that Kourin was indeed a very special friend for him. As he now yawned, he decided to go sleep with the thought of the next day in his mind.

**Kourin's home: **

Kourin went to her bed as she was exhausted, but happy with the today's events that she had with Aichi. She never expected that Aichi would've taken her to any kind of movie at all nor pay the lunch for them. She dreamed about Aichi and his looks. On her mind she could picture herself and Aichi being together, holding hands. But soon after the reversed side of herself came out.

"_Aichi…Tomorrow, at the Legendary Tree you will be mine…! There will be no one stopping that fact. But..." _ She thought on her mind as she now fell asleep to her bed.

"…_Until the next day it will be decided..."_

Untill the next day indeed...


	5. Chapter 5

"_My Vanguard…" _said a familiar voice in Aichi's dream.

"…_W-Who is it…?" _Aichi said, being all sleepy and tired.

"_Be careful today as you may experience something overwhelming and saddening today. But for you, I will be there to help you." _ As Aichi rubbed his eyes a bit he soon saw who was talking to him. It was Blaster Blade Liberator. He was now confused about what was Blaster Blade doing his dream.

"_Blaster Blade…? What are you doing here…?" _He asked.

"_I have come to give you a word of caution to you today. Your trip today to that tree might become slightly dangerous. But I think you will be strong enough to bring a new light to the world, sooner or later." _Blaster Blade responded to Aichi.

"_Oh…I see… I appreciate your concerns for me, Blaster Blade, but I will not let you down nor I'll fall from the grace." _Aichi said, giving a confident smile to Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade just looked to Aichi and knew that he wouldn't break his word_._

"_I see. Well, it is time for you to wake up now, isn't it? I wish you good luck once more today, Sendou Aichi." _Blaster Blade said to Aichi.

"_T-Thank you." _Aichi replied.

…

Aichi woke up from his dream and was slightly confused a bit before he started to think.

"_A word of caution, huh…" _He thought. He didn't really know what Blaster Blade meant with the danger, but decided to be cautious as he trusted on his avatar's words. He didn't want to take any risks of danger today if something bad would be happening today. Aichi changed his pyjamas to his regular daily clothes and went downstairs to have a breakfast that her mother had made for him. After finishing eating the breakfast he went upstairs and took his deck and he took out his avatar from the deck. Aichi looked at his avatar and smiled to him. "_I guarantee that I will do my best today. I'll show you." _ He said confidently, looking still towards his avatar and smiled to it. As he put it back to his deck he went downstairs and put on his shoes and was ready to go out.

Today was a going to be a beautiful day. The sunshine was shining brightly in the morning and it looked like the day would be an enjoyable and fascinating one. After all Aichi and Kourin were going to have a picnic trip to the so called "Legendary Tree". But before that they had to pack something to eat there. So they had to decide what to buy from the shop before going to the trip. Aichi was on his way to a super market, waiting for Kourin to come before going to buy some food for their trip to the Legendary Tree.

Meanwhile Kourin had just woken up from her bed as she went to bathroom to wash her teeths and took a quick showering. After that she had some breakfast. She didn't realize the time's flow until she checked the time from her clock. She quickly ate her breakfast and changed her outfit for the trip and took her purse with her. She took her deck from her room and she looked at her deck once more.

"_This deck will show you the true power, Aichi. Just watch me beating you down." _Kourin thought on her mind as she put her deck to purse. She was quickly done doing the last things before going outside to meet Aichi in the shop they were supposed to meet to buy some food for their trip today.

At the shop Aichi and Kourin soon met up at a small corner and trading their greetings:

"Hey, Kourin." Aichi said.

"H-H-Hey A-Aichi…" Kourin said, exhausted from running to the super market, because she was almost late.

"A-Are you okay?" Aichi asked, being little worried.

"H-huff…Y-Yea… I-I was just… trying to be i-in time s-so I wouldn't be l-late." Kourin answered as she tried to calm herself so she wouldn't breathe way too fast.

"I-I see… Well, you weren't late at all! In a matter of fact you were actually in time!" Aichi replied, giving a smile to Kourin and made her calm down.

"I-I… Thanks." Kourin said, now being more calm.

"You're welcome. Well, we should go now buy those food that we talked about before going to that long trip, right?"

"Yea."

While they were in the shop they selected many different kind of food to try, as well getting some fruits and snacks as well. They both suggested different things until they made a compromise together and decided to get certain items in the end. They were both smiling to their choices overall and they still continued to buy more items. Suddenly Aichi gets a flashback on his head.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Be careful today as you may experience something overwhelming and saddening today…"_

"_Blaster Blade…? What are you doing here…?"_

"_I have come to give you a word of caution to you today. Your trip today to that tree might become slightly dangerous._

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

"…Aichi?" Kourin asked as she was worried what happened to Aichi just a while ago.

"O-Oh… Sorry, I was caught on my thoughts." He replied.

"I see… Well I am glad that you're fine since you got me worried!" She muttered but smiled to Aichi which made him blush a bit from making her worry about her.

After done talking about what happened they finished getting the items for trip. They then went to the cash register to pay the food and such, splitting the total cost of their shopping as well in half. They packed the groceries in their bags and then after, they were now ready to go to their trip. But before that, Aichi wanted to take Kourin to one place before they would head on.

"U-Umm, Kourin?" Aichi asked

"Yes?" Kourin replied.

"Before we go, could I show you one place that I haven't shown to you before?" He asked and his eyes were steely and from his eyes, Kourin could see that the place Aichi wanted to show her was something important.

"U-Uhmm… Sure!" She replied.

Aichi took Kourin's hand and they went together through the park all the way to the fountain. The fountain was a place where Aichi could sometimes think about something and take his sadness away. It was something that encouraged him throughout his life. Kourin saw how Aichi looked towards the fountain that was flowing with bright water. The sunshine added a nice effect, reflecting both Aichi's and Kourin's image from the water.

"This fountain means a lot for me. It made me understand the mistakes I've done and helped me further develop myself. The fountain itself has something spiritual powers that would make a person more confident and calm. That is although, a rumor but I believe in it and oddly, it has worked for me. But even so I believe that you would be someday here as well, sitting near the fountain with me and hoping for something good. This is what I wanted to show you before we'd be going."

"I see. I can understand what this fountain means to you. Perhaps I wouldn't be able to be here with you regardless of your kind thoughts. But even so I-"

"It is fine, Kourin.I believe that we'll be here together someday." Aichi looked at Kourin with a smile that enveloped a lot of feelings, making Kourin blush. There was indeed something in the fountain that made Aichi more confident than ever. Kourin adored the sight of how Aichi was now completely a different person. But even she knew since she was reversed she wouldn't really have the chance to get somekind of relief from the fountain. She after all, trusted on Aichi's words about the fountain.

"Well, we should be going now." Aichi said to Kourin.

"Yeah." Kourin replied.

They stood up and grabbed their bags as they walked together, hands once more being together. The trip to the Legendary Tree was upcoming. As Aichi and Kourin were walking outside of the town they were talking about the schedule for today. There was a hotel not far away the Legendary so their goal was to get a room and rent it for a couple of days if they were planning to stay longer. Aichi and Kourin walked inside the hotel and went together to rent a room for both of them to stay in. As they paid the renting price they got the key to their room and the number they went upstairs to unpack their luggage.

Aichi took out his own luggage and putted the other clothes he had packed to the closet. Kourin did the same. They soon took out the food and put them to the fridge. Meanwhile Aichi soon realized that he was hungry, Kourin including.

"You know, I am feeling hungry, Kourin. Perhaps we should make something to eat, hmm?" Aichi asked.

"W-Well I also am feeling hungry, Aichi. We should definitely make something to eat." Kourin replied in return. Both in the end nodded and shared a gentle smile in their face as they turned towards the kitchen. They grabbed ingredients from the fridge and put them to the table. Aichi took the vegetables and Kourin did the rice and meat. They had decided that they would be doing something regular to eat.

Aichi sliced down the vegetables and put them in a single place in a hold while Kourin was heating up the water and afterwards putting the rice in. She fried the meat in the pan and then she took the rice from the pot and poured the water out of the pot and then put the rice with the meat. Aichi put the sliced vegetables to the pan where rice and meat were at the moment heating up. As Kourin now put the cover on top of the pan she lowered the heating temperature. Aichi and Kourin went to the sofa to wait until the food was ready.

"Umm…Kourin?" Aichi asked.

"Yes?" Kourin replied.

"I didn't actually knew you were good at cooking stuff but am definitely glad that we are here today together."

"Uh, thanks. But I-I am not a really good cooker though. Even you surprised me a bit about your knowledge of cooking today."

"W-Well, my mother taught me a few things about cooking food and such I-I do have some knowledge."

After talking about their experiences of cooking the food was ready and Kourin went ahead and took the pan away from stove and put it to the table as Aichi helped her. They both sat down to the table and started eating.

"This sure is delicious, Kourin!" Aichi said, smiling to her.

"T-Thanks!" Kourin replied, blushing a bit but smiling to Aichi.

"By the way, should we go to that tree at night or would you like to go earlier, Kourin?" Aichi asked as she wanted Kourin to decide when to go.

"Umm… I think going at night might be a good idea." Kourin replied. They both nodded and smiled and finished up eating. They washed together the dishes and put them to dry out. Aichi went to the sofa and looked at his own deck, taking his avatar again. He smiled to it and believed that this day would be great.

"Still keeping your avatar in place, eh?" Kourin said as she looked at Aichi's deck and his avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator. She smiled to Aichi and Aichi nodded to her and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. Since Kai gave me this card when I was young I feel like a strong person with this. I wouldn't want to let go of my avatar, even if I had to face an overwhelming obstacle." Aichi replied, putting his avatar back to the deck. Kourin just briefly checked her own deck, but didn't show it to Aichi because of the fact she was reversed.

As the time passed they watched together the forest from the balcony as the wind blew ever so calmly today. Aichi and Kourin were both looking together towards the lake. Aichi suddenly took Kourin's hand and showed something to Kourin. As Aichi rised his hand towards the sky he pointed out that today's night could be interesting and Kourin looked at the sky, thinking if Aichi was correct or not. Soon after Aichi closed on to Kourin and looked at her eyes, his eyes being ever so calm and steely. He looked at Kourin and she looked towards Aichi. Aichi now stepped further and gave a kiss to Kourin's cheek. This made Kourin blush hardly but she was smiling and was a little excited of that. She stepped further as well and looked Aichi once again and when she felt confident, she close in on Aichi's lips and gave him a kiss. As they both now blushed a bit, they felt a great atmosphere flowing around them, a similar sensation when Psyqualia was around.

As the time passed on it was getting slightly darker outside, meaning it would be night soon. Aichi and Kourin carried their own decks as usual as they changed up the clothes to formal ones. They left the hotel and Aichi firmly grabbed Kourin's hand once again as they were going towards the Legendary Tree now.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Card Capital:**_

"I wonder how is Aichi doing with Kourin today…" Miwa smirked as Morikawa was seen being angry from the fact Aichi was way too close with Kourin.

"Well, they're probably having a good time together." Misaki replied as she was sitting on the counter, reading her book.

"Indeed. Am pretty sure Onii-san's enjoying the time he's spending with her. _If I could have done the same with Emi-san…"_ Kamui said as he was dreaming what kind of date he would have with Emi. Emi was a bit confused but just smiled from the fact that Aichi was having a good time with Kourin. Kai however, he didn't talk much now as he was thinking something different.

"_Looking through the window I can tell it is a fine day, but even so, there's something wrong. I can feel it. But what is it…?" _Kai thought on his mind as he was thinking over and over_. _

"_There's no way it could be just that…-" _ as Kai still kept thinking when he was soon interfered by Miwa.

"What are you thinking?" Miwa asked.

"Nothing." Kai replied, keeping his cool on and Miwa just looked at him and soon guessed what Kai was thinking.

"You're thinking about Aichi's and Kourin's date, huh?" Miwa smirked as Kai still kept his cold gaze on Miwa.

"It's not that. I can sense something slightly wrong even though the day has been good. The feeling I just get isn't a good one. There's something wrong today."

"Well, you could be right. But then again you should have fate in Aichi carrying out his own strength if something were to happen, right?"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

_**Back to Aichi and Kourin:**_

Aichi and Kourin were walking to the Legendary Tree, but Aichi noticed something off from Kourin.

"Uhm… A-Are you feeling okay, Kourin?" Aichi asked but Kourin didn't answer in return. Aichi looked bit worried about Kourin but smiled and continued.

"

As Aichi and Kourin were walking forward Aichi saw a shooting star flying in the sky. He then stopped and Kourin also stopped, though Kourin's expression was still bit saddened, unknown to Aichi why it was like that.

"Look! A shooting star!" Aichi said, pointing towards the sky as Kourin also looked towards the sky.

Kourin just looked at Aichi, still being slightly saddened about something but she was bit confused. Her reversed side started to get slightly stronger, but she was still normal, though her emotions and feelings were slightly down to her normal self.

"If you ever see a shooting star, you could wish for anything during that moment. What would you wish for?" Aichi asked Kourin.

"Eh?" was all Kourin could say.

"I wish that I could be with my friends and hope to create the club. But more importantly, I would love to be with you." As Aichi looked towards the sky, enveloping his own courage to continue on, Kourin just looked at him but soon after they saw another shooting star flying in the sky.

"Another shooting star!" Aichi said and now looking towards Kourin.

"What would you like to wish?" Aichi asked from her. Kourin, unable to really think anything special soon had a flashback on her head.

* * *

_**Flashback of Kourin's:**_

_"You've said before that if something would happen to me you would save me, right?"_

_"Aichi, as long as you're here, I won't let you down. That's why I will think about you even if you're far away. That is because I love you… Aichi."_

_"K-Kourin. I- I got something for you as well."_

_"I had this necklace in my pocket that I had forgotten. Since I already wear a necklace I thought I would give it to you."_

_"My mother said that this necklace is called __Necklace of Love__. I think you should wear it for me, Kourin."_

_"Thank you, Aichi. I appreciate this necklace. I will keep it for you."_

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

After the flashback she then thought about something and then put her hands together and closed her eyes:

"_If I could wish for anything, I would certainly wish that I had the courage to be with Aichi and love him. Even if I am still reversed, that is all I would wish for. Please, grand me the wish, even if it wasn't for today, but later. That Is all I would appreciate." _Kourin wished inside her mind as Aichi looked towards her, thinking that she had wished for something in her mind. They soon looked towards each other with a smile. As they nodded they continued to walk towards the tree. They kept their hands together until they reached the tree. The sight of the tree near the lake was a beautiful sight to behold for. There was a table that was made of the cutted tree, probably some years ago to be used for some of the picnic people that had been here before them. Kourin and Aichi looked towards the tree and then shortly looked towards each other.

"Here it is then." Aichi said.

"Yes. The Legendary Tree." Kourin replied.

As the two kept looking the tree the wind had a calm breeze going, which made the environment of the place feel alive. Kourin closed towards the tree and touched it.

"_Legendary tree… Give me the strength for this very moment, I beg you. I want to show Aichi how I feel being here." _Kourin thought on her mind, hoping that tree would grant her wish. Aichi looked at Kourin, bit confused but kept his mind clear. Kourin turned towards him.

"Aichi."

"U-Uh…Yes?"

"There's something I have wanted to wish from you."

"What is it?"

Aichi didn't know what Kourin wanted but he was going to listen for Kourin's wish as he was with her today. He wouldn't let her down from the wish she wanted to ask from him. As Kourin looked towards Aichi's eyes she took a deep breath.

"Aichi, could you… Could you fight against me in card fight?I would like to have a serious battle with you under this Legendary Tree." Kourin asked, making Aichi get caught off guard. However Aichi looked towards as the wind breezed calmly, blowing both his and her hair just a bit. As the breeze stopped Aichi gathered himself.

"Alright then, I'll be glad to have a match with you. May the best player win." As Aichi bowed down to her as an acceptance of her wish, they put their own decks to the wooden table.

"_Aichi… I am glad to be with you here today but from here on out, it is going to be different. When this battle is over, you'll be mine!" _Kourin thought on her mind as she looked towards Aichi who was just smiling but having his eyes look serious as well. Selecting their vanguards as they put them to the vanguard circle they were now ready to battle. They both looked briefly at their own cards in their hand.

"Aichi…" Kourin thought on her mind as she was slightly uneasy but ready to take on Aichi.

"Once this fight between us is over, you'll be mine forever!"

Aichi and Kourin put their hands on top of their vanguard and were ready to stand up their card.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They both said as their vanguards now stepped in the world of Cray.

The match slowly progresses

"I ride Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry!" Kourin said.

"I ride Future Knight Liberator, Llew!" Aichi said.

As the time slowly passed on the clouds were moving as the night progressed on. The clouds were slightly covering the moon that was shining brightly in the night.

"I ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybil!" Kourin said and continued. "Then I call Tracie!"

"Stand up, my avatar! I Ride Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi said as he rode his avatar on top of Llew.

"Counterblast. I retire Tracie from the field!" Aichi flipped two cards from his damage as Blaster Blade struck down his sword, transmitting the lightning wave from the ground, retiring Tracie from Kourin's field.

"I call Phallon!" Aichi continued.

"I attack with Marron!"

"I guard!" Kourin said as she used Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle to guard Aichi's first attack.

"Blaster Blade!" Aichi continued on with his turn.

"Drive check." Aichi said as he took a card, revealing to be a critical trigger. He gives the extra critical to Blaster Blade and the extra power to Phallon.

"Damage check" Kourin said as he checked two cards. First one didn't give anything, second check gave her a draw trigger, giving the effects to her vanguard, Sybil.

"Phallon!" Aichi said as he was about to attack, but his attack was blocked by Kourin's guard.

As Aichi's turn ended they looked towards each other with a serious look on their eyes. The damage was 3-4 in favour of Aichi, Kourin being the latter. However Aichi noticed that she has gotten more powerful than before. The match could surely go to any direction. It was now Kourin's turn as she picked her card from her hand, ready to to ride it.

"I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome!" Kourin said as Sybil was replaced by the Salome. Salome's diamonds where sparking when Kourin rode the card. Aichi looked like he was going to be more serious.

"_Even though I wanted to use Ashley in this scenario I still think Salome would offer me an edge. Besides that, this is not the ace card. Whenever that card comes from the deck… That is when our fates will be decided! That's why I must finish it __here." _Kourin thought on her mind, looking towards Aichi who was prepared to defend himself.

"I move Sherry to the back row and then I call!" Kourin said and continued.

"Tracie attacks Blaster Blade!" Kourin declared as she turned Tracie and attacked Aichi's Blaster Blade.

"I guard!" Aichi said, protecting himself from taking damage.

"Salome attacks Blaster Blade!" Kourin declared as the second attack was about to come.

"I don't guard." Aichi said, not guarding himself from Salome's attack.

"Drive check." Kourin said. First check didn't show any trigger. Second check, a critical trigger.

"I give the power to Olwen and critical to Salome!" Aichi took two damage from her attack as the score now turned to 5-4 in favour of Kourin, Aichi being the latter this time.

"Olwen attacks!" Kourin said, as it was her last attack this turn.

"Guard! And then I intercept!" Aichi said, defending himself from the 6th damage. With that Kourin ended her turn. Aichi took the cards he protected himself and put them to the drop zone as he was smiling now.

"Kourin, you're very strong today. I can tell how much of a serious this battle is now for you. But even so I will have no intentions of losing here to you." Aichi said and Kourin gasped slightly of his words. Aichi continued.

"When I met you first at the Card shop PSY, I was starting to get used to Vanguard. Many things had happened then, but even so, you were always there to help me out from the struggles I had to take on. I also never thought that we would be having this great of a relationship together. We've known each other for a long time now and that is certainly something to be happy about. But I am glad that we're improving ourselves together, Kourin. That is why I still want to continue to fight for the top with you! And that's why… I will put on my full strength as well!" Aichi said as he was smiling and looked towards her. Kourin gasped and looked at Aichi, seeing how his words had affected her way of thinking about him.

"He who fights even alone, the strong soul who knows the true power of friendship! I ride!" Aichi said as he took the card from his hand and put it to ride on top of Blaster Blade.

"Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Aichi said as the Garmore flew up on the fields of planet Cray, landing down eventually. The flow of the game turned be more intense than before.

"_I must show her how serious I really am…!_" Aichi thought on his mind.

"Cheer Up Trumpetter's skill! During this turn, Garmore gets +3000 power for each rear-guard units called from the deck!" Aichi said as he put Trumpetter to Soul under Garmore.

"I activate Garmore's skill! Limit Break!" Aichi said as he flipped three cards from his damage zone to activate Garmore's Limit Break.

"Now, gather up, my heroes! To the lonely soul! My comrades of the Gold Paladin! Superior Call!"

With the rear-guard spots filled, Garmore's total power is 23000. This was the strength Aichi hopes to defeat Kourin on this turn.

"As expected, Aichi! You managed to call out your Gold Paladin comrades in dire situation like this." Kourin commended on Aichi's action.

"Here I go." Aichi said, moving Marron to back row and Gallatin to the front.

"Garmore attacks Salome! Skill activates!" Aichi continued as he started his first attack.

"Garmore gets +4000 power." Aichi said and continued on.

"This is my full strength, Kourin!" Aichi shouted as Garmore was now going to attack Salome.

"You have to try harder…Aichi." Kourin said as she used a perfect guard to nullify Garmore's attack.

"…Drive check." Aichi said, taking the first card from his deck, revealing to be Critical trigger. He gives all the effects to his Alfred, standing right from Garmore. Second check didn't give any triggers.

"Gallatin attacks Tracie!" Aichi continued on his second attack, taking Tracie out so she couldn't use her to intercept. Kourin put Tracie to his drop zone, looking then towards Aichi. Aichi then continued on his last attack.

"Alfred attacks Salome!" Aichi said and looked towards Kourin with his serious eyes.

"I guard! And then I intercept!" Kourin said as the two units appeared to defend Salome. This turn Aichi couldn't do a single damage to Kourin. He was shocked, but smiled happily how Kourin managed to defend herself that turn.

"I end my turn." Aichi said happily, while looking towards Kourin. They both continued to look each other for a short time. They both knew how serious this fight was and especially fighting under the Legendary tree was something extraordinary.

"Aichi." Kourin said. Aichi looked towards Kourin, listening what Kourin had to say.

"I also want to continue fighting together with you to the top." Kourin said, while looking towards Aichi, who was smiling gently to her, believing that someday he and Kourin would surely fight together.

"_Aichi..."_ Kourin thought on her mind, still looking towards Aichi.

"_We've been together for a quite a while now, something I had never expected to happen when I first met you."_

"_For that, I thank you for the happy memories we shared together…But…"_

"…_The time to have fun is over…!" _Kourin then turned to Reverse as her eyes started to glow red and red stripes appeared around her eyes and as she drew a card from her deck, it revealed to be her ace card she had waited for. She looked at the card and sharpened her eyes further.

"_With this card…I will make you my true comrade forever!"_ Aichi now tightened her grip and looked bit serious towards Kourin. He had no idea what was to come.

"My new ace card…!" Kourin said, raising the card in her to the air, not showing what card it is to Aichi.

"Become the blade that will decide our fates!" She shouted as she was about to ride the card that was emitting the dark red aura around, but then, much to her surprise, Aichi's eyes became way serious than before. She was completely caught off guard when she saw his eyes.

"I will survive…!" Aichi quickly said as he looked towards Kourin.

"_Those eyes…"_ Kourin thought and continued. "_Certainly, those eyes of Aichi's… The ones that look forward no matter what… That's right. Aichi wouldn't never give up until the very last moment…_" Kourin said as she had seen a few flashbacks of Aichi's serious eyes that looked forward no matter what hard path lied ahead.

"_He puts his faith only on winning the match_…" Kourin continued. "It is the same as before…"

"He doesn't even know what am trying to do…! He just keeps looking what was straight ahead of him." Kourin thought as slowly her reverse form started to fade away from her, her eyes started to return to normal instead of glowing red nor having the red stripes around her eyes. Suddenly her hand that was holding the card, started to hurt and so Kourin felt an unbearable pain on her head. This made Aichi get worried.

"Kourin…?" Aichi asked, worried about what happened to her.

"Stop it! D-Don't look at me with those eyes!" Kourin shouted as she couldn't watch Aichi because of his eyes.

"A-Are you feeling okay, Kourin? P-Perhaps you're still feeling a bit bad when we came here.-" Aichi tried to get closer to Kourin to help her but Kourin stopped her.

"Don't come any closer!" Kourin shouted to Aichi, warning him to back off from her.

"_Why I can't ride my card?" _She thought on her head.

"I…I should have been reversed so I should've been able to ride the card but why…?" Kourin tried to understand while the reversed side of herself tried to figure the problem but unable to solve it. Aichi yet looked towards her, confused of the current situation.

"Your eyes… They're restricting me…Aichi." Kourin managed to say as she looked towards Aichi. This made Aichi get confused even further and unable to find out what was the problem. She took her cards from the table and put them back to her hand as she one last time looked towards Aichi, being sad about what happened now but she was unable to explain since she was reversed.

"I'm sorry, Aichi!" Kourin said as she now ran away from Aichi. Aichi quickly reacted by gathering his own cards and put them to deck and decided to chase down Kourin as fast as he could.

Unfortunately for Aichi, Kourin had run far away from, not knowing where she went. This made Aichi feel saddened as he now couldn't do anything to help her. So he walked back to the hotel and to his room, where Kourin wasn't anymore with him. He laid down to the bed, thinking what had happened. Then he remembered that Blaster Blade had warned about today's danger that could've happened. This made Aichi realize that there was something off from Kourin, but he decided to think about it when he'd wake up. So he fell asleep now and tomorrow he would be going back to the town.

While Aichi was sleeping, much to a surprise, Kourin walked silently to the room. She looked towards Aichi who was sleeping with a depressed face. She felt sorry for what she had done today as she wasn't unable to explain herself to Aichi since she was under control of the Reverse. She decided to leave a letter to the table that Aichi could read when he'd wake up.

"I am sorry that it had come to this Aichi…" She silently said as she now left the room. She left the hotel and was walking her way to the town to her own home.

When she reached her home, she opened the door and closed. She put her bag down and changed her clothes. She immediately went to her bed, being tired of what had happened today. She couldn't at first catch sleep because she was constantly sorry for Aichi. Soon she managed to fall asleep, thus leaving Aichi out of her mind for the time being.

**What would be coming next time? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**In the morning:**

Aichi woke up from the bed as he yawned first, because yesterday was something he couldn't take out of his mind. He was still depressed how Kourin was. As he made some breakfast he soon noticed that there was a letter on the table. It was from Kourin. It wasn't very long, infact it was a short one:

Aichi, I'm sorry about the yesterday, but because of that I feel like we shouldn't be meeting anymore.

Am sorry for what I've caused to you.

Kourin

Aichi accidentally dropped the letter as he was now saddened from the fact that Kourin left him. But he hadn't given up his hope on her.

"I'll make sure that you'll return to normal state in our next battle, Kourin. That is what I'm gonna vow for." Aichi said as he gathered himself and sat down to the table to eat his breakfast. He looked to the window and noticed the weather was cloudy. Despite that Aichi had to go back to home today so his mother wouldn't get all worried about him.

Aichi left the hotel and thanked the hotel man for the room. He stepped outside and walked towards the town.

"Before I'll do anything stupid I have to find out who's behind all this… Surely there has to be a source of some kind out there." Aichi thought as he was walking.

After half an hour Aichi reached town( the distance wasn't that far from the hotel after all). He decided to stop by on a small shop to buy some snack so he wouldn't starve. He was then walking around the town, passing by the Card Capital as he wasn't really interested in going there right now.

"Wait up, Aichi!" Someone said behind Aichi. Aichi suddenly turned around to see who was shouting him. It was Emi.

"Oh, hey Emi…" Said Aichi with a low voice. He knew that he was really depressed but he had a goal he needed to accomplish. Emi looked at Aichi as she worried of what had happened to him.

"Are you okay…?" Asked Emi, worried of Aichi.

"U-Uhh…Yea, I guess…" Said Aichi. Emi continued.

"Did something happen during the trip…?" Asked Emi as she looked in the eyes of Aichi."

"Well… I don't know anymore…" Said Aichi with a depressed voice and continued.

"It's just that…Kourin felt different than she normally was. Something must've changed her." Said Aichi as he was thinking what could've really caused.

"Oh…" Said Emi as she also got sad from hearing Kourin. She continued.

"Aichi, I know that you're able to help her. I know you can do it!" Said Emi, cheering Aichi's mood up a bit. Aichi lifted his head and looked towards Emi.

"Thanks." Said Aichi. He decided to think a few moments back when she was with Kourin. He soon remembered something.

* * *

_**Aichi's flashback:**_

"_Takuto said that the aura you saw on your dream is similar to what Leon Souryu had during the Asia Circuit. I believe you know the Void?" asked Kourin._

"_U-Uhh…Yeah…" said Aichi._

"_So the Void would've had something up on its sleeves. The thing am talking about is "Reverse". That aura is what you saw on me as Takuto told me." Said Kourin as she looked towards Aichi. Aichi was slightly shivering but gathered quickly himself._

"_I see… But I believe you'll never get caught up on something sinister like that. Right, Kourin?" asked Aichi as he looked towards Kourin with a smile on his face. Kourin looked towards Aichi for a bit until she answered._

"_Uhh…Yea…" said Kourin as she smiled to him, but she knew that she was in fact, reversed._

_**End of Aichi's flashback:**_

* * *

"Now that I think Kourin certainly mentioned some sinister power that Void had created." Said Aichi.

"I guess that's your starting point to figure it out then, Aichi." Said Emi, cheering Aichi to investigate the matter.

"Yes. Thanks for helping me clear my mind, Emi!" Said Aichi, thanking her for the help.

"Jeez… Atleast you could've buy me something like an ice cream for instant…" muttered Emi.

"Alright, It's settled then!" said Aichi and dragged Emi along to the closest ice cream van. Aichi asked what flavor Emi wanted her ice cream to be, which she replied with strawberry. Aichi then bought the ice cream for her and Emi ate it with a smile, thanking Aichi for buying her the ice cream in return.

"By the way Aichi, I will be going with Rekka and Mai later on to the club. It is in the Miyaji School so you wouldn't probably mistake it from something else" Said Emi, while eating her ice cream.

"Oh? What are you going to do there?" Asked Aichi.

"We're gonna have some fun cardfight matches together and enjoy practicing." Said Emi.

"Heh, I see. Enjoy your time then!" Cheered Aichi for Emi.

"Right!" said Emi as she ate her ice cream and stood up from the park bench. She waved to Aichi and Aichi waved back to her, sitting on a park bench for a while before getting up himself. Little did both know though that there was an unknown person behind the tree watching for them. The person was holding a Cardfight deck on her hand. She then left from the spot she was in.

…

Aichi was walking towards his home when he suddenly got a phone call. Much to his surprise it was Suzugamori Ren who called him. Aichi answered on the call.

"Hey, Ren-san." Answered Aichi on the phone call.

"Hey, Aichi." Said Ren and immediately continued.

"Are you in a hurry or anything?" Asked Ren.

"W-Well… I am going home to see my mother so she won't get worried. I was on a trip yesterday with Kourin." Said Aichi, but he didn't want to speak of the trip directly with anyone than with his sister.

"Right. When you can, could we meet in front of the Fukuhara School? There's something I wanted to talk about with you." Said Ren. Aichi could tell from Ren's voice that there was somekind of pressing matter.

"Alright. I'll be there in an hour or so." Replied Aichi.

"We'll meet there then." Said Ren as he closed the phone call. Aichi now stepped inside the home and greeted her mother. Shizuka then immediately want to ask about his trip with Kourin.

"So? How was it Aichi? What was your trip like with Kourin?" Asked Shizuka, making Aichi blush a bit.

"E-Eh… It was awesome overall. We made together some lunch and saw even two shooting stars in the night when we were walking towards a Legendary Tree." Replied Aichi.

"I bet that must've been real fun!" said Shizuka as she smiled towards Aichi.

"Y-Yeah." Said Aichi, but he knew that in the end something had changed on Kourin during that night but he didn't want to mention it to her mother.

"Well, I'll be having a quick snack and then I have to meet Ren-sama at the Fukuhara School." Said Aichi as he grabbed some small snack from the fridge and ate it.

"Alright then. But try not to come too late!" said Shizuka as she looked towards Aichi whom had grown a lot. She surely loved her son after all.

After eating Aichi went outside and he messaged Ren that he was on his way now to the Fukuhara School.

* * *

_**At Fukuhara School:**_

Aichi soon reached the Fukuhara School. Ren was waiting by the bench near the school yard for Aichi. Aichi soon saw Ren and waved to him. Ren waved to him to sit down to the bench with him.

"Aichi, you've probably noticed how the weather may be nice but something's off right?" asked Ren. Aichi kind of knew what Ren was talking about since he has had the same feeling about the weather. There was something definitely different than before.

"Yea, you're correct. There's been somekind of intense aura that shares the similar to the Void I believe." Said Aichi.

"Correct." Replied Ren and continued.

"Have you heard of Void's signature deck called Link Joker?" Ren asked as he took a concentrated look on Aichi. Aichi actually was caught off from Ren looking towards him but he didn't know anything about the Link Joker at all.

"Link Joker?" Asked Aichi.

"I was battling against Suiko who was reversed. That deck is definitely painful to fight against. It corners you so hard that you really have to trust your own deck, or at this case, your friends. Later on I had to even fight Asaka and Tetsu so I could get them back to their normal selves." Explained Ren and continued on his explanation.

"But to the point; Link Joker is a signature deck made by Void and it is very dangerous deck to battle against. If you ever face a deck like that, expect the opponent to be reversed as well. Although Asaka had her own deck but she had a reversed Luquier though… It was quite a nuisance as well." Finished Ren.

"I see…W-Well then I think you'd assume that Kourin might have a card like that as well?" Said Aichi.

"I am not saying she would have but there's a possibility that she may have a card like that." Said Ren as he looked towards Aichi who was saddened by the fact that Kourin could've been reversed. Little did Aichi know of this though. Ren however soon stood up and looked one last time towards Aichi.

"Well I must go back now to see how Tetsu, Suiko and Asaka are doing. Take care of yourself, Aichi." Said Ren.

"Right. You too." Said Aichi. As Ren started to walk to Fukuhara School Aichi stood up from the bench and decided to go see Emi at the Miyaji School to see how she was doing. He then set his course towards the school. While Aichi was walking he noticed how the clouds were darker, seeming like it would start to rain but it did not. He felt somekind of strong force above the school, but he kept going until he reached the school. Aichi looked at the school, seeing as he was studying there but he had a vacation for a couple of more days. Although he hadn't seen Naoki and Komoi for a long time he thought that they're fine. He believed that he'd meet them after the vacation's over.

Without further thinking Aichi stepped inside the Miyaji School to search for the club which Emi mentioned.

* * *

_**At the Miyaji School:**_

Aichi started to search for Emi and the club. As he searched all the rooms he could think of that would be held as a club he couldn't find Emi and the others anywhere. Despite that he still kept searching until he saw a mysterious figure that had gone upstairs.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked Aichi as he tried to get the figure to answer to his question, but to no prevail. He proceeded to follow the person. He then suddenly stumbled on to a person that was surprisingly Rekka herself.

"Ouch… Oh, sorry about that, Rekka." Apologized Aichi from Rekka as he gave his hand to help her up. Rekka then looked at him and smiled in return.

"Hehe, it's okay, it didn't hurt at all!" Said Rekka as she giggled a bit afterwards. Aichi was relieved that he didn't cause any injuries to Rekka.

"I am here to see how Emi is doing. Do you know where she is? Asked Aichi and continued.

"I heard you were practicing some cardfight games together." Said Aichi.

"That's right, Aichi! I was told by Emi that you would be here to see her soon." Said Rekka. They soon walked together to Emi and Mai. Aichi noticed though that something was wrong with Rekka because she looked a bit colder and scarier than her normal appearance would've been. Aichi then realized quickly on his mind.

"_It can't be… If Rekka really is reversed then Emi and Mai could be in danger as well!" _Aichi thought on his mind as he looked towards Rekka who was walking in front of him.

"Say, have you had any matches with Emi and Mai yet?" Asked Aichi from Rekka.

"Not yet. Why do you ask…?" Asked Rekka in curious as she stopped to look at Aichi.

" It's nothing." Responded Aichi quickly. Aichi was then relieved that she hadn't fought Emi and Mai yet, but why was she reversed he thought as they walked through different rooms. They soon reached a small room that had nice decorations around the walls. Aichi looked around the room but he couldn't find Emi and her friend, Mai anywhere. Rekka then looked at Aichi.

"Aichi." She said.

"Y-Yes?" said Aichi

"I were waiting for you here the whole time…!" Rekka said with an evil smile on her face as she looked at Aichi. Aichi then stressed a bit but gathered himself to face Rekka face to face.

"Where's my sister?" Asked Aichi as he looked seriously at Rekka. Rekka just laughed for a while but soon answered to Aichi's questions.

"Oh, but they're right here, on this room." Said Rekka as she opened the curtains from a stage that was hidden behind the curtains. Aichi saw Emi and Mai tied up with a rope together so they couldn't escape.

"Aichi! Help us! Something's wrong with Rekka!" yelled Emi to Aichi.

"I get it, Emi. I'm working on it! Don't worry, I'll free you!" said Aichi as he tried to get to Emi and Mai but to be stopped by Rekka.

"No no no, Aichi…!" said Rekka as she stopped Aichi. She then continued.

"If you want to free Emi and Mai you'll have to defeat me first. But I must warn you I have gotten more powerful than before when we fought." Said Rekka. She wanted to battle against Aichi so she took her deck out and pointed it towards Aichi as a challenge to him. Aichi first hesitated but soon realized that it was the only way for him to get Emi safely out of this mess.

"I understand. I'll accept your challenge. May the best one win then." Said Aichi as he took his own deck out of his pocket and pointed it towards Rekka. They then put their decks down to the table and chose their vanguards. As Aichi looked one last time at Rekka who had her eyes with red marks and a small red glow on her eyes. He soon remembered his match with Kourin beneath the legendary tree. It worried him but he ignored the same feeling he had and focused on saving Emi first, then dealing with Kourin later on. Aichi didn't want to lose any more friends, especially his sister to the powers of Void. That is why he is going to protect his friends and save others who have been reversed by the other fighters. Seeing Rekka reversed made Aichi ever more confident to make her return to her normal self.

"So, are you ready, Aichi?" Asked Rekka as her body glowed with the dark red aura.

"Yes, let's start the match." Replied Aichi. He didn't want to unleash his own seriousness yet so he kept onto it.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Said Aichi and Rekka at the same time as they entered to the world of cray.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author: **_

_**So yea, this was the part 1 of the 6th chapter. I wanted to do this in parts so I could attempt on focusing the match a bit as it's something new to me I wanted to try out. If you feel like sharing some ideas then please do so.**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2 FINALE

_**Previously…**_

_"So, are you ready, Aichi? Asked Rekka as her body glowed with the dark red aura."_

_"Yes, let's start the match." Replied Aichi."_

"_Stand up, Vanguard! Said Aichi and Rekka at the same time."_

* * *

The units soon appeared on the desk.

"Liberator, Cheer up Trumpeter." Said Aichi as he said his vanguard's name.

"First Aid Celestial, Penuel." Said Rekka as she said her vanguard's name as well.

"I'll go first. I draw." Said Aichi and continued.

"I ride Little Liberator, Marron. I move Trumpeter to rear guard and I end my turn." Finished Aichi.

"My turn, is it? Draw." Said Rekka and continued.

"I ride Nursing Celestial, Narelle. I move Penuel and then I call Marking Celestial, Arabhaki."

"With the boost from Penuel, Arabhaki attacks your vanguard! Arabhaki's skill. +3000 power is added during this turn. " Said Rekka

Arabhaki's attack slashed Marron, dealing the first damage to Aichi.

"Narelle will attack your vanguard!" Continued Rekka as she just made a small evil smile on her face.

"Damage check." Said Aichi as he drew a card from his deck.

"Heal Trigger. I give +5000 power to Marron.

"I end my turn." Said Rekka

Aichi looked at Rekka who was reversed and then looked at his cards and believed she could return her to normal self. He then looked at Emi and Mai who were watching the match as they were still tied up with ropes.

"Rekka, why did you do this?" Aichi asked as he looked at Rekka. She then laughed a bit and answered to Aichi.

"I used them as a bait to lure you here to battle against me. When I manage to defeat you I will make you as my new member to my fan club." Rekka said as she giggled from the thought of defeating Aichi. Aichi then steeled himself and prepared for his turn.

"Stand and draw." Aichi drew a card and put it into his hand. He then took a card from his hand and placed it on vanguard circle.

"Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi said as Blaster Blade appeared on the field.

"Counter Blast. I retire your Arabhaki from the field." As Aichi then faced down two cards from his damage zone, activating the counter blast, Blaster Blade then struck his sword to the ground and emitted lightning waves, retiring Arabhaki from the field.

"I call Future Liberator, Llew, Liberator of Silence, Gallatin and Liberator of Royalty, Phallon!" Aichi said as Future Liberator Llew appeared behind Blaster Blade, Gallatin next to Blaster Blade and Barcgal to the other side next to Blaster Blade.

"With the boost from Trumpeter, Gallatin attacks your vanguard!" Aichi said as Gallatin then moved forward, slashing through Narelle. The first damage then appeared on Rekka's damage zone. Aichi continued on with his turn.

"Phallon will attack your vanguard. His skill activates. If there's a vanguard with 'Liberator' on it, Phallon gets +3000 power until the end of my turn." Aichi said as Phallon jumped forward to deal the second damage to Rekka until…

"I guard!" Rekka said as Gedael appeared(+10000 shield) to guard Phallon's attack.

"Boosted by Llew, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard. Llew's skill; Power +4000 to Blaster Blade." Aichi said as Blaster Blade jumped in the air to attack.

"Drive check." Continued Aichi as he drew a card.

"I got Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Blaster Blade." Aichi said as Blaster Blade swung his sword at Narelle, dealing two damage and making it Rekka's third damage total.

"With that I end my turn." Finished Aichi.

"Impressive Aichi, but aren't you forgetting how Angel Feathers play out?" Rekka said as she smiled at Aichi. Aichi then thought a bit back of his previous match against Rekka's Angel Feather deck.

"Oh…Now that I think of back then I remember how Angel Feathers play out. Your damage zone is like a second hand for you. I admit it's pretty effective." Aichi explained in short to Rekka of his own knowledge of Angel Feathers.

"Glad you haven't forgotten. But that's not going to help you though!" Rekka laughed with her evil voice, trying to

"We'll see about that, Rekka." Aichi said as he was confident on his chances of beating Rekka even though she was reversed. But little did Aichi know of Rekka's new Angel Feather since he last battled against her. Aichi however expected that Rekka may have a new ace card on her sleeves that is reversed.

"There's one thing I don't understand, Rekka. What's your idea to attempt getting me reversed? Do you really think I'll lose that easily?"

"I am sure that with my new Angel Feather deck I'll be able to defeat and reverse you. When I have you reversed I will move on to conquer the world and make all the people reversed and join my fan club!"

"Conquer world... Me as your new fan club member huh...Sorry but I cannot let that happen, Rekka." Aichi said as he smiled to Rekka.

After they finished talking Rekka started her turn.

"I stand and draw!" Rekka threw a card and then selected a card from her hand.

"Candle Celestial, Sariel! Rekka's Raging Fire ride!" Rekka said as she called the card that was flowing with dark red aura around it to vanguard circle. Aichi looked a bit confused of Rekka's ride.

"Raging fire ride…?" Aichi asked in confused as he had never heard anything like that.

"That's my new style of riding cards thanks to being reversed!" Rekka said as she laughed a bit.

"T-Then, what happened to your usual love-love ride thing back then?" Aichi asked.

"Oh that…? I dropped it off and then made this raging fire ride by myself." Rekka said.

"Back to where I was. I call Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Emergency Celestial Danielle and Healing Celestial, Ramiel." The units soon appeared on the field, Danielle and Raguel being on the front row while Ramiel and Penuel being in the rear guard.

"Penuel's skill activates. I move it the Soul and then I call a unit from damage zone. I superior call Penetrate Celestial, Gedael to back rear guard." As she called Gedael from damage zone she put a card from top of her deck to her damage zone in return.

"I call another Penuel to rear guard. Then I boost Danielle with Gedael to attack your vanguard!" Rekka said as Danielle prepared to attack.

"No guard." Aichi said. He took his second damage then and put his card to the damage zone. He looked at Rekka to see her next attacks.

"Sariel attacks your vanguard!" Rekka continued.

"Drive check." Rekka said as she got a critical trigger.

"Critical Trigger. I give the extra critical to Sariel and the power to Raguel that hasn't yet attacked."

Aichi soon took two more damage, making him have five damage in total.

"Last attack coming from Raguel and she'll target your vanguard."

"_I won't let that be my sixth damage…" _Aichi thought as Rekka was about to attack for the sixth damage.

"Guard!" Aichi said as he defended her last attack, preventing from the sixth damage.

"Impressive as usual Rekka. You managed to deal enough damage to turn the tables around. But don't expect me to lose this match." Aichi said as he firmly looked at Rekka. Aichi couldn't allow Rekka to be like she was now so he made up his mind to save her and if she anything who had reversed her he'll take care of that person.

"But besides that, don't you have any feelings to your friends, Rekka? What I mean is why you tied up Emi and Mai with the rope since they are your friend. You should know better that friends are important." Aichi said as he tried to make Rekka understand.

"Friends…Friends…Friends huh…" Rekka said as her eyes were covered with her hair a bit. She then looked up to Aichi.

"The truth is I don't have any friends at all…" Rekka said as she looked at Aichi with her eyes that had glown with red and red stripes around them.

"And I have my obedient members in my fan club that follow my orders…Why would I need friends like Emi and Mai since they're totally weak?" Rekka asked as she looked at Aichi as she didn't believe she wouldn't need any friends to be stronger than anybody else. She had her fan club members after all to help her in her things.

"You're wrong, Rekka." Aichi said with a steady voice and continued.

"Even though you're like that at the moment you should understand that the friends are people you can rely on your dire moments when needed. And that is why even if we're not close friends I will make you back to your original self." Aichi explained and yet continued.

"That is my promise that I will carry out as a friend." Aichi said, confident that he'll be able to defeat Rekka.

"Stand and draw." Aichi said, drawing a card from his deck.

"I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot." Aichi said as Gancelot appeared on the field.

"I activate Limit Break! Gallatin, Phallon and Llew gain +5000 Power and Gancelot gains +10000. This ability is called Breaking Shining Wing."

"_With this I should have enough power to force her to use her cards in her hand."_ Aichi thought on his mind.

"Boosted by Trumpeter, Gallatin attacks your vanguard."

"I guard with two Gedaels." Rekka said as she guarded Aichi's first attack.

"Boosted by Llew, Gancelot attacks your vanguard. Gancelot's skill gives +2000 power to him and Llew's skill gives +4000 power to Gancelot!" Aichi said.

"Here I go, Rekka." Aichi said as he turned Gancelot to attack Rekka's Sariel.

"Perfect Guard!" Rekka said as Adamantine Celestial, Aniel appeared to perfect guard Gancelot's attack. The sword of Gancelot's didn't pierce Aniel's shield.

Aichi flinched a bit from Rekka's perfect guard but his turn wasn't over yet.

"Twin Drive. First check." Aichi said as the first card was Halo Liberator Mark.

"Second check." Aichi continued as he drew his second card, revealing to be a critical trigger, Epona.

"I give all the effects to Phallon. And with him I'll attack your vanguard." Aichi said as Phallon now ran forward to slash Sariel, doing two damage to Rekka.

The score was now 5-5, both being tied up. Aichi however noticed that Rekka was confident on herself. Aichi thought he should be careful about this.

"Stand and draw." Rekka said, starting her turn.

"I raging fire ride Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. I activate it's Limit Break." Said Rekka as she flipped 4 cards on her damage zone. She took one card from her damage zone and then put into her hand, while taking top card from her deck to the damage zone.

"Ramiel gets +10000 power until the end of my turn. Then I call Shamihaza to rear guard."

"Boosted by Gedael, Danielle attacks Phallon." Rekka said as she targeted at Aichi's Phallon in the rear guard. Aichi noticed her thoughts but decided to let the attack through.

"I Guard." Aichi said.

"Boosted by Shamihaza, Raguel attacks your vanguard, Gancelot." Rekka continued.

"Intercept with Gallatin and guard with Llew." Aichi said as he moved Gallatin to intercept and took Llew from his hand to help in guarding Rekka's attack. Gallatin and Llew then blocked Raguel's attack but Ramiel's attack was yet to remain.

"Boosted by another Gedael, Ramiel attacks your vanguard!" Rekka continued.

"Perfect guard!" Aichi said as he took Mark from his hand to nullify Rekka's last attack. Rekka made a twin drive but she didn't get any trigger.

As the fight kept going it was Aichi's turn now as he did her attacks to make the last attack on Rekka, but much to his surprise, Rekka blocked all his attacks. After Aichi's turn ended again after not being able to make the last damage to her he looked at his hand as he had enough shield and one perfect guard. He then looked at Rekka who was about to start her turn, but Aichi noticed that she started to glow around her body with the red aura.

"It is time to end this, Aichi." Rekka said as she took a card from her hand.

"As she once was a prophet, she is now a punisher of all beings. I raging fire crossride Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'Reverse'!" Rekka said as the reversed Ramiel arrived on the field with a red ring behind her back. Her other eye was different colored than the other eye of hers.

"This card will end this match and make you my new fan club member!" Rekka said as she looked at Aichi and made an evil laugh. This made Aichi flinch but he stayed focused. But he didn't know this unit well since he hadn't fought any reversed cards at all.

"I activate Ramiel Reverse's Limit Break! I lock Gedael and Shamihaza. Then I give Ramiel 'R', Raguel and Danielle +5000 power." Rekka said.

"_Doesn't look bad. I thought that card was more scarier—wait… It can't be…" _Aichi thought on his mind and soon realized another thing on Rekka's damage zone.

"That card-" Aichi said but Rekka interfered then.

"Heh, so you've noticed?" Rekka smiled grieviously and continued. She then pointed out that she had a Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'R' on her damage zone.

"If I have a Cleanup Celestial Ramiel 'R' on my damage zone faced up, I can choose one of your cards from the damage zone and put it to drop zone."

"What?!" Aichi said, reacting quickly to this action. He was kind of worried now from the Limit Break of Rekka's card.

"Then you have to select one of your rear guards and put it to your damage zone." Rekka finished as Aichi then put Trumpeter to the damage zone.

"Also…" Rekka continued.

"Since this is a crossride effect, Ramiel 'R' gets +2000 power from the Ramiel." Rekka continued. Aichi then looked at her units in the front row.

"_Ramiel 'R' has 18000 power without any boosts as well as Raguel has 16000 power and Danielle has 14000. As long as she doesn't draw criticals I should be fine." _Aichi thought on his mind.

"Here I come, Aichi. Your defeat is near and soon, you'll be my new member of my club!"

"Raguel attacks your vanguard!" Rekka said as her first attack was about to start.

"Guard!" Aichi said as he put his first +10000 shield to prevent the sixth damage.

"Am not finished yet, Aichi!" Rekka laughed as she continued with her turn.

"Boosted by the Gedael that's not locked, Danielle attacks your vanguard!" Rekka said as Danielle with 23000 power flew forward in an attempt to make sixth damage again.

"I guard again!" Aichi said as he put Epona and Flogal to guard Danielle's boosted attack. Aichi soon realized he had 3 cards left in his hand. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ramiel 'Reverse'. Attack Gancelot for the finishing blow!" Rekka said as she smiled at Aichi, being sure that this would finish the game.

"Perfect Guard!" Aichi said as he put another Halo Liberator, Mark to nullify Rekka's attack.

"Twin Drive. First check." Rekka said confidently.

"I got a Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Raguel." Rekka said and continued with her second check.

"I got a Critical Trigger!" Rekka smiled happily as she got the critical trigger she needed.

"All the effects to Raguel!" Rekka said. Now Raguel had +2 critical and 26000 power.

This would mean Aichi would take 7 damage unless Aichi would draw 2 heal triggers in a row. This soon brought up something on Aichi's mind back then when he was younger. The match Aichi had remembered was Kai fighting against Ren who had back then the powerful PSYqualia.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_I'll show you, Ren! I'll draw those two heal triggers!" Kai said._

_Ren looked at Kai and he knew that Kai wouldn't draw those two heal triggers. After all his PSYqualia had shown him the image of victory. Kai had 7 damage from Ren's Phantom Blaster Overlord. _

"_First check." Kai said as he took his first card. He didn't get any triggers._

"_Second check." Kai continued and he then got his first heal trigger._

"_I got Heal Trigger. All the effects to Dragonic Overlord 'The End'." Kai said as the effects to The End were given._

"_You still have one more check, Kai." Ren said as he looked at Kai with his eyes._

"… _I have searched all this time for the strength to defeat you here…" Kai said as he looked at Ren who was under the PSYqualia._

"_I'll get the second heal trigger and then I can turn you back to your original self." Kai said as he then closed his right hand into fist._

"_Third check!" Kai shouted. Suiko, Rekka, Kourin, Aichi, Tetsu and Asaka were watching the match as Kai drew his third card. Kai looked at his card he had drawn but couldn't accept the fact that it was not the card he needed._

"_No trigger, huh…?" Ren said as his PSYqualia turned off._

_Kai was quiet and put the last card to the damage zone. Dragonic Overlord 'The End' then shattered into pieces and the game was then over, Ren being the victorious._

**End of flashback:**

* * *

Rekka then stood up her Raguel and then turned it.

"Raguel will finish you now!" Rekka shouted as she was now sure that Aichi would lose this match. She knew Aichi couldn't guard the attack. She thought she was sure of Aichi's defeat when suddenly Aichi then started to glow with his blue aura. Aichi was now serious and he was confident that he'll draw those two heal triggers.

"Are you sure you're going to draw those two heal triggers?" Rekka muttered as she questioned Aichi's confidence.

"I will draw 'em. Just watch me, Rekka." Aichi said, being confident on his capabilities.

"Hmph!" Rekka said and continued.

"You're still going to lose this match even if you manage to survive through to your turn. I have a large hand and you don't have much to survive through my second turn." Rekka stated as she was confident on herself that she'll make it through Aichi's turn if Aichi _would _draw those two heal triggers.

As Raguel then hit Gancelot, Aichi had received the 7 damage now. It was now for his damage check.

"Damage check. First check." Aichi said as he drew on his first draw a heal trigger.

"Heal trigger. All the effects to Gancelot! And I heal 1 damage." Aichi said as Gancelot received the +5000 power.

"Second check." Aichi said. Rekka looked at Aichi, not believing that Aichi would actually draw the second heal trigger. As Aichi slowly drew his second card Rekka soon gasped, realized what Aichi had just done.

"I got it! The second heal trigger!" Aichi shouted as he now gave another +5000 to Gancelot and healed the damage. Rekka was now shocked from the fact that Aichi had drawn those two heal triggers and she was now utterly mad. Emi and Mai were watching to this point and then cheered for Aichi.

"Good job, Aichi! You made it!" Emi and Mai said together as they both smiled to Aichi who had done something that hasn't been done before, not with their own eyes atleast.

"No! How did that happen?!" Rekka shouted as she was now mad from the fact Aichi had done the impossible. To this Aichi just gently smiled and said:

"It is because of the friends I have around, Rekka." Aichi said. Rekka then gasped as she looked at Aichi.

"…Friends…?" Rekka said as she slowly calmed down.

"Yes. I mentioned that if you can trust your friends you can make through even the impossible objects." Aichi explained to Rekka as it was now his turn.

"Rekka, with this turn I will make you return to your normal self!" Aichi said as he now stood up and drew a card from his deck.

* * *

**Song that starts to play now:**** Aichi no Theme – Track 1(Cardfight! Vanguard OST)**

"He who fights alone has a strong soul knows the true meaning of friendship. I ride!" Aichi said.

"Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Aichi finished his sentence as Garmore appeared on the field and landed down.

"Now, go to that lonely soul who needs friends around him!" Aichi said and continued.

"Limit Break!" Aichi said.

"I call Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred!" Aichi said as Alfred appeared on to rear guard circle.

"Alfred?! A grade 3?!" Rekka gasped as she looked at the card Aichi had just called.

"I call Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint, Flogal Liberator and Liberator of Hope, Epona!" As Aichi called the units from his deck to rear guard, filling now the rear guard circle.

"Y-You f-filled t-the whole rear guard circle of yours…" Rekka said as she was astonished.

"That's right. This ability is called Fellowship Circle!" Aichi said as Rekka slowly looked up at Aichi and saw herself, Suiko, Kourin, Emi and Mai right next to Aichi. She then gasped and slowly backed off a bit but then smiled.

"Hmh, I see…" Rekka silently said as she looked down with a disappointed face. Aichi noticed this and soon said.

"Rekka, no need to worry anymore. It's all right now." Aichi said as he calmed Rekka down a bit.

"Here I come!" Aichi said as he prepared his attacks

"Boosted by Epona, Geraint attacks your vanguard!" Aichi said as Geraint with a boost ran forward towards Ramiel 'R'.

"Guard!" Rekka said as she protected the first attack, leaving her with 3 more cards to use.

"Boosted by Flogal, Alfred attacks your vanguard!" Aichi said as he continued on with his attack.

"Guard!" Rekka said as she protected the second attack that Aichi attempted to do. She now had only the perfect guard to use and she thought that as long as Aichi wouldn't draw a stand trigger she'll be fine.

"Boosted by Llew, Garmore attacks your vanguard! Garmore's skill activates!" Aichi said as he put Flogal to the soul, giving +4000 power to Garmore.

"Llew's skill. +4000 power to Garmore." Aichi continued.

"Perfect guard!" Rekka said as she put Aniel to nullify Aichi's attack.

"Twin Drive. First check." Aichi said confidently. The first check didn't give anything but the second check soon gave Aichi the card he needed.

"Stand trigger! All the effects to Alfred!" Aichi said as Alfred got the power and stood up for the last attack.

"This is the end, Rekka! Return to your own self!" Aichi shouted as Rekka gasped and looked at Alfred who charged forward to Ramiel 'R' to make the last damage. As Alfred's sword swung through Ramiel, she shouted in pain and Rekka felt the hit too as she got the sixth damage to her damage zone. The reverse that was controlling Rekka was then gone and she fell down, but Aichi quickly managed to catch her and put her slowly down. Aichi then tried to wake her up and after a short time, she woked up.

**The song that was playing ended:**

* * *

As Rekka slowly started to gain some conscious she looked at Aichi and asked:

"…Aichi…? W-What are you doing here…?" Rekka asked as she slowly managed to gather more consciousness.

"I was here to fight against you. It's a long story." Aichi explained.

"Fight…? Me…?" Rekka asked in confusion.

"Uhh, yes. You were uhh… Reversed, Rekka." Aichi explained in short to Rekka.

"Reversed…?" Rekka asked.

"Oh, so you don't remember…?" Aichi asked in curious.

"W-well I don't know about being reversed but I do remember something…" Rekka said.

"I see… Well we should untie Emi and Mai since you've kept them as hostages."

"A-As H-H-Hostages?!" Rekka urgently reacted what Aichi just said.

"Heh, it's all right now, you're back to normal. That's the important thing." Aichi said as he calmed Rekka down and continued.

"After all, that's what friends are for, right?" Aichi asked

"Yes…" Rekka faintly said as she blushed a bit from Aichi's words. They then went together to Emi and Mai and untied them. Emi then hugged at Aichi, thanking him for saving her and Mai. Emi was also glad that Rekka was back to normal and it was all thanks to Aichi.

"So, Rekka, do you have a moment?" Aichi asked and needed to talk with Rekka in brief.

"Sure!" Rekka smiled and came towards Aichi.

"So you said you remembered something until you got reversed, right?"

"Umm… That's right, Aichi!" Rekka said and continued. She closed towards Aichi and whispered to him some words. Aichi then gasped slightly but gathered himself. He then looked at Rekka.

"Are you sure it's _him? Takuto_ I mean…" Aichi asked as he wanted a confirmation from Rekka.

"Yes, I only can remember that I met takuto and after that I have no memory…" Rekka said, being honest to Aichi.

"I see… So I could assume that Kourin was reversed because of Takuto… Suiko was also reversed by him but Ren saved her so she's back to normal…" Aichi thought aloud.

"Kourin's reversed?" Rekka asked as she was worried for her older sister.

"Yes… She fought against me during our trip together to Legendary Tree but she then left for some odd reasons and left me. But since I now know who reversed her I will save her and then take care of Takuto." Aichi explained.

"But don't worry, you can come with me and I could ask Suiko to come with us when we're going to find Kourin and save her. Am sure she'd need some familiar faces around her, you know…" Aichi said.

"Hmh…Sure!" Rekka said happily in agreement to Aichi's idea.

"Great! Now we should probably leave the school. Emi and Mai, come!" Aichi said as the four now left together the building. As Aichi, Emi, Rekka and Mai came out of the building they noticed that the weather had cleared off and it was shining again.

"Thank goodness the weather cleared!" Emi said happily.

"I agree!" Mai said as she agreed on what Emi just said.

"We should go eat something since am sure you three are starving." Aichi said

"Yes, please!" Emi, Rekka and Mai said together. They then left the school and went to the nearby café shop to eat something. They didn't realize that someone was watching from behind. The person that was stalking had her hand only show up and her long hair shown briefly. She then revealed herself and it was no other than Kourin herself.

"_So you've managed to unreverse Rekka. Impressive, Aichi…" _Kourin thought.

"_But when we're going to fight next time I'll make sure you won't be having any chance. You will be then mine forever…!" _Kourin thought and then left the spot where she was observing Aichi and his companions.

Aichi felt a small chill down his back and he turned around to see if someone was watching them.

"Are you okay, Aichi?" Emi, Mai and Rekka asked in curiousity.

"It's nothing." Aichi replied.

As Aichi and the companions were in the café to have something to eat he then thought about Kourin.

"_I vow to myself that I will save you, Kourin. Even if you plan to resist me, I will manage to get through all the odds and then be with you."_

"_But even so…I should probably focus on my deck a bit more so I can fully confront her." _Aichi thought as he took out his deck and looked at it. He then smiled and was sure that with his friends he was able to do that.

After Aichi and his companions were done eating they separated their ways to their home but Rekka wanted to ask something from Aichi.

"Umm…A-Aichi…?" Rekka asked, blushing a little.

"What is it?" Aichi asked.

"Umm… Could I uh… possibly come to your home for the time being?" Rekka asked as she looked at Aichi who flinched at her question.

"U-umm…" Aichi said but Emi soon interfered.

"Of course you can come to us, Rekka! After all we're friends, right?" Emi said as she smiled to Rekka.

"Right!" Rekka smiled as she hugged Emi.

"Alright then, I guess you can come to our place for the time being as you'd like, Rekka." Aichi smiled.

"Okay then. Well, we'll be seeing you later then, Mai!" Rekka smiled and gave a hug to Mai.

"Of course, Rekka! I'll see you tomorrow then Emi!" Mai said as she now left and started to go to her home.

"Alright. Let's go home then." Aichi said.

"Right!" Emi and Rekka said together.

They then got home and Shizuka greeted and she was actually surprised to see Ultra Rare Member being in their house. Aichi then explained why Rekka was here and Shizuka then nodded in acceptance.

"It's settled then! Rekka, feel free to stay here as long as you'd like." Shizuka said as she smiled at Rekka.

"Thank you, Shizuka!" Rekka replied and smiled in return to her.

As Emi and Rekka went to their rooms to sleep Aichi went to the bathroom and washed his teeths. After he finished washing her teeth he went upstairs and to his room and immediately put his deck to the table and then went towards his bed. Aichi then quickly fell asleep and was hoping that next day would be promising. He smiled a bit from the events that happened today until he was completely sleeping. In his mind he thought about Kourin and he tried think how to confront her when he'll meet her but he thought it would be best to think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**End of the chapter 6.**

**Author: **** Alright, the last part of chapter 6 is now finished and we're slowing catching on. What'll happen next time?**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

It was the same dream Aichi kept having over and over. He saw Kourin just walking away from him as he tried to call her name so she'd turn around. The effort wasn't awarded and so Aichi fell down and cried as Kourin only laughed at him since he wasn't able to save her. This made Aichi even bitter and he vowed that he would save her from the hands of reverse. Soon after Aichi woke up from his dream.

"_This dream again… It has bothered me way too much lately…" _Aichi thought as he slowly opened his eyes as his room was bright.

"_But then again… I guess that is why I made the vow after all." _Aichi thought as he looked out from the window to see what kind of weather it was. As usual, it was bright and clear, sunshine shining, not much clouds to block the sun itself.

As Aichi then changed his clothes he left his room and then collided on Rekka as they both then fell down after the collision. Aichi then stood up and gave his hand to Rekka who was still down.

"A-Are you okay, Rekka?" Aichi asked as he gave his hand to Rekka. Rekka then took Aichi's hand and got up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" Rekka replied as she got up with the help from Aichi. She blushed a bit but Aichi could barely even see her blushing although he noticed something was slightly off with her.

"A-Are you sure? You seem to have a small fever." Aichi said as he pointed on Rekka's forehead that she was turning slightly red.

"It's nothing, really!" I am fine." Rekka giggled nervously as she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore.

"Oh. Well, I am glad that you're feeling fine." Aichi said as he was then relieved that Rekka was feeling alright.

"So, how about we head downstairs?" Aichi asked from Rekka as he looked at her with his smile wide as ever.

"Sure!" Rekka replied as she nodded and smiled to Aichi as they then went together downstairs. Emi was waiting for both of them to come down to have some breakfast.

"Good morning Aichi and Rekka!" Emi said as she smiled happily to them. Shizuka also greeted them as Aichi and Rekka sat down to the table with Emi to have the breakfast.

"So tell me again, why did you want to stay here with us, Rekka?" Aichi asked as he didn't know the reasons about why Rekka wanted to stay here for the time being.

"Ah. Glad you actually asked. You see, I partially do not own my house even though I am an Ultra Rare member after all. I usually live with Suiko and Kourin in the same house but since Suiko's on Fukuhara school and Kourin's reversed I don't have my own keys to go to my house nor I would like to be there alone. I mean Suiko has his own house as well but we usually come together to the house where we can all be." Rekka explained as Aichi was on all ears, listening and nodding. He then smiled at her.

"I see. Well it is always good to be with friends after all." Aichi said as it soon reminded Rekka of having friends close. She then felt embarrassed again but soon managed to gather herself up and nodded on what Aichi had just said.

After the trio had eaten their breakfasts they thanked Shizuka for preparing it and they then went upstairs to a place where they could rest together. They then started talking about what they'd be doing today.

…

"Me and Rekka are going to shop and we're going to ask Mai to come with us too! We're hoping to find some cute stuff to our cardfight club in school so we can decorate it even better!" Emi said as Rekka slightly blushed but nodded on what Emi had just said.

"Then, what will you be doing, Aichi?" Rekka asked as she actually was curious of what Aichi was planning to do today. She knew that he loved Kourin but she didn't bother to tease Aichi at the moment because of what kind of mess has Aichi gone through. After all she herself cared about Kourin as well and wanted to help Aichi save her but she knew that reverse could've made Kourin even stronger than before.

"Hmmh…" Aichi thought deeply as he actually wasn't sure but he soon noticed that Rekka and Emi were watching him.

"_They're worried of me…" _Aichi thought on his mind as he looked at Rekka and Emi. He then thought about what he should actually do. Soon he had somekind of idea inhis mind.

"Well now that I think about it I remember I had to re-organize my deck a bit and make some adjustments to it. After I have finished that I might go out town to do something. Who knows?" Aichi said and smiled back at Emi and Rekka who were then relieved and smiled in agreement of Aichi's plans for today.

"Alright! Then we all have our plans for today!" Emi said as she was now happy that everybody had something to do today. Aichi and Rekka smiled and agreed on what Emi said as they then stood up altogether and went downstairs to ready theirselves to go outside. Aichi, Emi and Rekka were putting their shoes on as Shizuka looked happily at the trio. She thought on her mind that she had gotten another family member although Rekka wasn't going to stay here forever, but atleast for the time being. Then Shizuka looked at Aichi who had grown up a lot and noticed how Aichi has enjoyed playing cardfight games with his friends a lot. Then she finally looked at Emi who had grown up as well and being a really caretaker of Aichi. Shizuka also knew that Emi would make good friends around her to have fun.

As they soon had finished putting their shoes on and Aichi putting his jacket that was in colour of purple the trio then went outside. Shizuka waved at them and told them not to be late. The trio just nodded and were now on their way to go each to their own place today but as they had just gone few steps from their home Rekka immediately stopped for a second and had to shout Aichi's name.

"Aichi! Wait!" Rekka shouted as she tried to catch Aichi and stop him for a brief second. Aichi managed to hear Rekka's shout and stopped immediately and looked at Rekka. Rekka was waving for Aichi to come here for a few seconds. Aichi then came back towards Rekka and Emi to see what Rekka wanted to say before they'd be going.

"Umm…Aichi…" Rekka said as she tried to remember what she wanted to say to Aichi. She kept thinking and thinking hard until she figured what she wanted to say.

"Oh yes, now I remember! I wanted to give you my phone number!" Rekka said as she looked at Aichi who was then slightly confused.

"Y-Your phone number? But Rekka…-" Aichi said.

"Just take my number down…" Rekka muttered cheepishly as she handed a paper that had her phone number on it. Aichi then took the paper and put the phone number down to his own phone.

"Thank you, Rekka!" Aichi said as he then grabbed Rekka's hand with his own phone number written on the paper. Rekka surprisingly turned a bit red but managed to control herself.

"Here is my number as well. Just…Call me if something bad happens or anything particularly." Aichi said as she handed the paper he had put to Rekka's hand and then put her hand into a gentle fist with the help of his own hands.

"Just promise me you two won't be getting in trouble while I am elsewhere. Also since you'll be having Mai with you I hope you will have a good time." Aichi said as he wanted to assure himself that he didn't have to worry about Emi and Rekka too much.

"We'll be fine. Right, Emi?" Rekka said and asked Emi just to guarantee Aichi that they'll be fine.

"Of course! Don't worry about us, Aichi!" Emi said, assuring Aichi that they'll be fine.

"Alright then. I'll leave things in your hands, Rekka." Aichi said as he now was going to his own place. As the trio then went to each their own paths they didn't realize that a mysterious person was watching them again from a far. The person turned out to be once again Kourin herself. She had observed how Rekka had given Aichi her own phone number and Aichi gave his number to her. She felt jealous of it but she was now in proper control of the Reverse.

"_I'm not hesitating anymore as I did back then…Aichi. You'll soon learn the truth behind all this and my master plan to get you. But before that… I will have to reverse your friends." _Kourin thought on her mind as red stripes and marks started to slowly show around her face, indicating she was in complete possession of reverse. She then walked away and hid to the shadows once again.

* * *

**Aichi's POV:**

"_Maybe I should first be at the fountain since I usually would go during these dark times such as this… Maybe it could be useful to me and help me to find a way to save Kourin…" _Aichi thought as he was going to the fountain to easen up his mind and perhaps find a path for him to follow. As he kept walking he soon saw the fountain.

"_There." _Aichi thought as he walked closer towards the fountain. After being near the fountain he sat down and looked at the water and at the fountain. He started to focus his mind on purely thinking what he should do.

"_Just…What should I do and how should I do it…" _Aichi thought and he kept thinking he had some many ideas but he couldn't trust the ideas since there were so many of them and it made him not confident on his abilities to save Kourin.

"_Argh! If I can't find a suitable solution to solve this problem I cannot then do anything for Kourin!" _Aichi thought as his own tone started to get depressed and losing hope on himself. Then the fountain started to shine brightly in the eyes of Aichi.

"_W-What is this?!"_ Aichi said as he hid eyes from the bright light that was reflecting from the water.

"_Sendou Aichi…"_ A mysterious voice spoke in Aichi's mind.

"_Who is this?!"_ Aichi asked as he started to look around him to see if it was someone near him but he couldn't see anybody.

"_Don't you recognize my voice, Aichi?" _The mysterious voice asked as if it was expecting that Aichi would know who he was. Aichi then stopped for a second and started to think about people he knows. He then soon realized and gasped but he didn't want to believe it first since for him it wasn't logical.

"_But… It can't be-" _Aichi said as he couldn't believe who the person he soon remembered was.

"_So you do remember me still." _The mysterious person laughed gently and started to emerge an image of planet Cray in Aichi's mind. As Aichi soon started to rub his eyes from all the brightness his eyes had taken from the reflected water where the light started to appear. Aichi then slowly lifted his head to look who the person was that he thought of first. He then couldn't believe his eyes what he just saw.

**In planet Cray:**

"Tatsunagi Takuto." Aichi said as he was able to see the mysterious person face to face now.

"It's been a while since we saw, Aichi. I recall last time we met was at my place where we ate together with Kourin and Leon." Takuto said as he started to make Aichi remember some past events.

"Yes, that's right." Aichi said and continued.

"But…How did you manage to contact me?" Aichi asked as he was confused of the fuss that has now happened.

"The Takuto that's on your world is reversed one of me, the first to be reversed by the Void. The Void striked at me and turned me to the reverse side, leaving me here shackled on this planet until somebody defeats the reversed Takuto that's on your world. What you're seeing now is the wandering spirit of myself here, not being on my original body since it's corrupted with the reverse as I mentioned before." Takuto explained.

"So… Then I must presume you have a way to turn reversed people back to normal right…?" Aichi asked as he soon knew that if nobody knew better than Takuto would then nobody would help setting his own path.

"Infact, I do know." Takuto said, smiling to Aichi and he was glad that Aichi asked him.

"Do you remember anybody that you've fought that has looked atleast a bit strange?"

"Well…Since you now brought that up I had a match with Rekka who was reversed…" Aichi slowly thought and said as Takuto just nodded at what Aichi had said.

"And after the battle she turned to normal, correct?" Takuto asked.

"Correct." Aichi replied.

"The solution to turn reversed people back to normal is to defeat them in a cardfight battle. If you lose to reversed fighter, you'll become reversed as well and you then continue to spread the reverse around the world until the world is in control of the Void." Takuto explained but soon noticed that Aichi was looking somewhere.

"…Is…something bothering you, Aichi?" Takuto asked as Aichi slowly turned to and explained himself.

"W-Well… Kourin's still reversed. I did have a match against her during our trip but she then forfeited the match and it was left at there. Since then I haven't seen her anymore but I believe she may have gotten more powerful than what she was when I battled against her…" Aichi said as Takuto was listening to him.

"So... Sendou Aichi, do you really love her?" Takuto asked as Aichi slowly started to turn red and blush heavily.

"I-I-I-I do l-l-love h-h-her." Aichi said, shaking from trying to say his phrase normally but he knew that Kourin meant a lot for him and it was hard to even talk about love when somebody asks about his relationship with her.

"Haha! I see, Aichi." Takuto laughed as he saw Aichi blush and turning red from his question. Takuto noticed that he didn't have much time to talk with Aichi so he had to speed things up.

"Aichi, I'm running out of my own spiritual time to talk with you here on planet Cray. I must ask you to turn Kourin back to normal and then you have to turn me back to normal as well. I cannot resist the Void's will any longer and Kourin has probably been put to a better control, but I guess she may have her memories and such still in her mind so she may have not forgotten herself completely. This is a task I want you to complete, Aichi." Takuto said as his own body started to slowly fade away from the planet Cray.

"Alright. I will save Kourin and then help you after. It is my promise that I will hold on." Aichi said as he now had the confidence he needed to save Kourin and others who have been reversed. Takuto smiled and believed that Aichi would carry the task to save the people on Earth.

"_Good luck… Sendou Aichi." _Takuto said as his spirit faded from the planet Cray completely. Aichi then woke up near the fountain, sitting as he did when he first came to the fountain.

* * *

"Just you wait, Kourin. Now that I know a bit more details about reverse I might fare against your darkness that's now on your heart…" Aichi said as he was now ready to take the challenge that was set to him. As he now stood up he decided to visit Card Capital.

After 30 minutes Aichi had then arrived to Card Capital. He stepped inside and there were Misaki, Miwa, Morikawa and Izaki inside.

"Yo, Aichi." Miwa greeted.

"Hello, Aichi" Misaki said as she slightly smiled at Aichi.

"The great Morikawa greets his number one pupil!" Morikawa said as he was bragging still being the best and Izaki just had small sarcastic chills. Nevertheless Izaki also greeted Aichi afterwards.

"Hey guys. How have you all been since I haven't been in Card Capital for a while." Aichi asked as he wanted to know how his friends are at the moment.

"We're all good" The four said together proudly. Shin afterwards came downstairs to the shop to greet Aichi as well, but he was busy moving boxes around.

"Would you like to watch some TV with us?" Miwa asked as he was holding a remote controller for TV.

"I guess we actually could." Aichi said, but there was nothing special coming from the TV now. They were watching somekind of movie for a while. As the movie kept going and going the television started to malfunction slightly.

"Jeez, what's wrong with these TV now…" Miwa said with a frustrated tone. Aichi and Misaki just smiled sheepishly while Morikawa and Izaki were jewing their fingers because the movie they were watching was so touchful and it had some scary parts as well. Soon the television went completely blank for a second. After Miwa had finished fixing the channel had changed to a different than it was before and Miwa couldn't change it anymore.

"Huh…Now this is really odd." Miwa said as he was confused along with the Aichi and the companions.

It wasn't very long until the TV started to show a room. At first there was nobody until a door opening could be heard from the TV. It was soon revealed for Aichi's surprise that it was no other than the reversed Takuto himself who was broadcasting from this channel.

"What is he doing on this channel?" Misaki asked as she had no clue what was going on.

"I have no idea… Do you have any idea, Aichi?" Miwa asked from Aichi, thinking if he'd knew anything.

"I have no idea as well… I am completely clueless…" Aichi said with a slightly low voice but it was heard-able.

"Fellow earthlings." Takuto said and continued with his speech.

"I am broadcasting from this channel because I have some news for you all to hear. Firstly I would like to show a person who's with me here today." Takuto said as he pointed to the door where the person would come. The door then opened and Aichi and the rest gasped who came from the door. It was no other than Kourin herself.

"Kourin-Chan!" Morikawa immediately shouted as he started to hug the TV so he could imagine the warmth of Kourin around her.

"Jeez, calm yourself and sit down!" Misaki shouted. Morikawa got scared and obeyed Misaki. Miwa giggled slightly but managed to control himself.

"Today I will tell you that all of you earthlings will face an upcoming terror from the Void itself. I will help bring the terror even closer. There's no hope for you to oppose us. We're currently reversing many people to our own cause and then we'll turn you to our servants and conquer the earth for the Void! Kourin here is a good example. She's an advanced Reversed fighter and there's also another one but he couldn't attend here today with us..." Takuto said as he started to laugh like a maniac and continued.

"...We're hoping that we'll be able to reverse some legendary and known cardfighters such as…" Takuto paused for a moment and continued.

"…Suzugamori Ren…And…" Takuto paused again. Aichi and the rest gasped heavily from what Takuto had just said. Takuto then continued on.

"…Sendou Aichi." Takuto finished. The odd feeling struck on Aichi's mind and he knew that it wasn't a really good vibe that came.

"_Another advanced reversed fighter…?"_ Aichi thought on his mind. Now that he thought about something else he noticed that Kai wasn't here.

"Umm… Miwa? Aichi asked.

"You probably wanted to ask where Kai is, correct?" Miwa answered

"Umm, yes." Aichi replied.

"He said that he needed to attend something today so he wouldn't be here." Miwa answered.

"I see…" Aichi replied. He then started to think a bit. Then he had some ideas on his mind but he didn't believe it, but then again everything would've been possible.

"_But I highly doubt Kai would succumb to reverse…" _Aichi thought as he then slowly stood up.

"Guys, I must go now. I have to do something so I might not be coming back." Aichi said as he looked at his friends.

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked.

"I have something to prepare myself for and for that I need to have time for myself." Aichi replied.

"Alright. But please, if something happens, please let us know as well. I recall you have my phone number on your own phone as well as Miwa's." Misaki said as she assured Aichi If needed something, he could ask from her or Miwa.

"Thank you, all!" Aichi said as he then left the Card Capital and he was on his way to one place he wanted to go before he'd face Kourin.

"I have to meet _him _soon. I hope I am not too late…" Aichi thought as he was now walking to the place he had planned to meet the person he was thinking about.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2 FINALE

"_I have to find him…"_ Aichi said as he was running towards the Miyaji School. He was hoping that _**he **_would be there as well. Aichi kept running and running through many streets until he reached Miyaji School. He was exhausted from all the running so he took a short break to catch his breath and then pressed forward. Suddenly he noticed that somebody called his name.

"Sendou Aichi…" A cold-like voice said to Aichi as Aichi soon turned his back, soon to see that it was the person he was thinking it could've been.

"Kai-kun…" Aichi said as he looked at Kai who's appearance looked different than before. His forehead was covered in a blank of shadows and his eyes had the red stripes around as well as the red stripes around his eyes.

"Don't tell me you've been-" Aichi said as he was utterly afraid, not wanting to believe what had happened to Kai.

"Yes… I've been reversed and my goal is to be far stronger than you! That is why I will turn you into reverse as well!" Kai said as he smirked evilly. Aichi stressed out a bit but gathered himself instantly.

"I see… Even you fell down from your path…" Aichi said as he was sadly disappointed but couldn't bear to see Kai like this. He was about to take out his own deck but suddenly he heard voices of many people.

"_Wait, Aichi!" _Distanted voices shout out, calling for Aichi's name. Aichi looked back and saw his friends coming in his aid.

"Naoki…Misaka…Shingo…Miwa…" Aichi said and looked once again to check if anybody else were coming. Aichi soon saw other friends coming by as well.

"Rekka…Emi… and Mai…?" Aichi said, bit confused and he soon noticed that even Suiko had come by.

"W-What are you all doing here?!" Aichi asked as he was slightly confused.

"We're here to help you out, Aichi!" They all said together as Aichi looked at his friends with their confident face. They believed in Aichi and he then smiled and gently nodded as an acceptance of his friends help.

"Oh yea, it's been a long time since I saw you, Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun." Aichi said as he smiled to Naoki and Shingo.

"It sure has been, Aichi!" Naoki and Shingo said together as they were glad that Aichi was doing all good even though they haven't seen each other for a long time.

After the short talking Aichi was about to face off against Kai but he was soon stopped by Miwa.

"Miwa-kun…?" Aichi asked as he was a bit confused what Miwa wanted to do.

"Aichi, you have to save Kourin, right? Then you should leave this to me. I believe you're the only one Kourin would want to battle against." Miwa said as he gently smiled to Aichi. Aichi looked at Miwa for a second but then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll leave Kai to your hands. Thanks!" Aichi said as he was now further to Miyaji School with Misaki, Rekka, Emi, Mai, Naoki, Suiko and Shingo. The gang was running towards the school yard that'd lead to different entrances inside the school and so on.

"Are you okay, Aichi?" Misaki asked as she was worried of Aichi.

"I'm alright, Misaki." Aichi said as he gently smiled.

"Where are we going?" Rekka and Suiko asked together from Aichi.

"We're going to the school yard that's in the middle of Miyaji School." Aichi said as he kept looking forward.

"Aichi…" Emi said as she was slightly worried of Aichi.

"It'll be okay, Emi. After this is all over we can go back." Aichi said, assuring Emi he's fine. Rekka just then blushed a bit from Aichi's words of confidence.

"I believe we can do this, Aichi!" Rekka said as she smiled for Aichi which Aichi nodded happily. The gang kept running all the way until they had to stop for a second. They took a small break since they had gone so many stairs they were slightly exhausted. After they rested for a bit they were about to move forward but Rekka soon halted the gang.

"Wait, Aichi!" Rekka said as Aichi turned back and came towards Rekka. He didn't knew what Rekka wanted but much to his surprise Rekka gave a kiss on his lips. To this Aichi immediately blushed hard and sweated.

"W-W-What w-was that f-for?" Aichi asked as he was sweating hardly from Rekka's kiss.

"It's my luck charm to you, Aichi." Rekka said but behind Aichi's back she giggled for herself and said.

"_Oh it's more likely a kiss just to tease Kourin whenever she'll return back to normal. Glad I have practiced that a bit." _Rekka giggled as Aichi was puzzled but thanked Rekka for that charm but he knew that he wasstrong enough to bring Kourin back.

"_Wait for me…Kourin." _Aichi said as he and his gang was now moving forward towards the school yard. Not a long time after they soon reached the yard they started looking around for Kourin but with no results. Suddenly Aichi and his companions heard a door opening and footsteps. Aichi and the rest turned around to see who it was and much to all's surprise; It was Kamui, all beaten up. Aichi quickly hurried towards Kamui to help him and the rest of Aichi's friends came too.

"What happened to you Kamui-kun?" Aichi asked as he looked at Kamui who had taken a heavy beating.

"I-I'm… s-sorry…Onii-san…" Kamui said, while struggling from the beating he had taken. He had a hard time to even speak.

"Just rest, Kamui." Aichi said as he tried to make Kamui relaxed.

"You'll make it through, Kamui!" Emi tried to cheer Kamui.

"I…Kourin…She's gotten way stronger than before…B-Beware of h-her…" Kamui said as he soon started to turn in to reverse. Kourin silently came to yard as well to look Aichi who had just arrived to school and Kamui whom she had beaten in a match.

"Kourin…? What is going here?" Aichi noticed her and asked.

"I reversed him." Kourin said like she had no regrets at all for what she had done. Meanwhile Kamui was in a huge pain while he was in process of being reversed. Aichi left Kamui and the rest of Aichi's friend stepped away from Kamui since they couldn't do much for Kamui right now. Not much long afterwards even the school's councilor came by as well. She was with Kourin after all but behind the scenes, not much of a nuisance after all, but she could be mastermind behind this as well.

"Sendou Aichi… Kourin's been waiting to have a match with you for a long time. This time she'll completely defeat you." She said as she looked at Kourin, whose eyes were only concentrated on Aichi himself. Kourin had completely fallen over to the control of Void but much of her emotions were somewhat still there. Aichi couldn't bear to see Kourin like this at all and he couldn't forgive himself for not saving her from the evil hands of Void. The emotions that had flown on Aichi's mind were all meant for Kourin but as of her state Aichi couldn't really tell them just yet. He would need the exact moment so he could confess the same feelings he had before to Kourin.

"It's been a while..." Kourin said with her cold voice and looked at Aichi.

"Shall we have our match then,Aichi?" She asked as the dark red aura started to flow around her even stronger.

"_She looks way stronger but that's to be expected since she's reversed. Also back then I recall she wasn't able to ride her card during her turn when we had our match at the legendary tree… I wonder if things are different by now." _Aichi thought as he looked at Kourin who was waiting for him to accept her challenge.

"_It's true that if I can defeat her, she'll return back to her normal self but since she's completely stronger thanks to the reverse powers she could be even able to beat me… I think we may be equally matched easily but the outcome hasn't been decided with just this!" _Aichi thought as he was about to bring out his deck when he suddenly heard a voice that he knew. Not a long time after Aichi was transferred to Planet Cray inside his mind for the time being, only to meet his avatar, Blaster Blade.

"Hey, Blaster Blade. What gives me the honor to see you again?" Aichi asked with a smile.

"My Vanguard. Forgive me for this but I have to talk with you for a moment." Blaster Blade said as he looked at Aichi.

"W-What is it…?" Aichi asked.

"You see… The fighter you're about to face has her avatar completely corrupted and we do not even know what kind of skills it may possess but we've seen that your friend lost to her. I hope you won't be in trouble after seeing that threatening card of hers.. I believe you can survive from it with us by your side." Blaster Blade said as he believed that he and his vanguard, Aichi would survive through every hard obstacle no matter what kind of enemies they'd be facing together.

"I believe so too, Blaster Blade. That's why we have gone through hard times and when I first abandoned you, because I was taken by the powers of PsyQualia you helped me out along with Kai to make me return back to my normal self. I wouldn't be here without you today to face against Kourin. That is why…I will defeat her and then we can have fun as we did back then, Blaster Blade. It's a promise I am willing to do for you!" Aichi said as he raised his own hand, putting it to a fist and pointed it towards Blaster Blade.

After they had finished their talking they bumped their fists together. They both then smiled at each other and putting their trust on each other as comrades.

"I will win. Just watch me, my avatar!" Aichi smiled as he was about to fade back to reality.

"I will cheer for you, Aichi. And I will stand by your side during these dark times." Blaster Blade said as he waved a goodbye for now until they'd meet again in the field.

Aichi quickly snapped back to his senses as Kourin was still waiting for his answer. Aichi knew that there was nothing to back down now. He wanted to save Kourin and that's what he is going to stick on. He'll gladly want to be in love with the real Kourin once again.

"Alright, Kourin. I will accept your challenge once again as we did back then at the legendary tree. I believe you still remember that battle?" Aichi said as he looked at Kourin with his eyes that only gazed forward.

"Yes. But I am far different from that time now, Aichi…" Kourin said as she smiled evilly at Aichi, like she had already anticipated the outcome of this battle. Aichi however didn't believe in her beliefs. He then took out his deck and looked one last time at his avatar, Blaster Blade.

"_You'll be there for me whenever I feel alone right, my avatar? It'll be alright. We'll win this battle and then we can live happily once again after we've defeated Void completely."_ Aichi said in his mind to his avatar which then shined for a moment in response to Aichi's words. Aichi recognized this and nodded in return. He was now determined and ready to fight Kourin to save her. Emi, Mai, Suiko, Rekka, Naoki and Shingo would be watching from the distance the match between Aichi and Kourin as they did not want to intervene.

Suddenly Aichi and his friends noticed that Kamui started to wake up as a reversed fighter. Kamui looked at Aichi with his eyes that were now blinded by the darkness of Void, having no emotions and feelings on his eyes. Aichi couldn't help it but he had to focus on his match against Kourin right now. He'd deal with Kamui later. As Aichi stepped towards the reversed cardfight table along with Kourin to prepare for their upcoming match they shuffled their decks and then selected their vanguard.

"Are you ready to be defeated, Aichi?" Kourin asked as the dark red aura kept flowing stronger and stronger around her. Aichi was ever so calm and took a deep breath and then looked at Kourin.

"Don't be so overconfident…Kourin." Aichi said with a bit disappointed tone because of Kourin being reversed but later he smiled and said.

"However, I am sure that this will be a great match between us." Aichi said, smiling and prepared to clash out against Kourin. Kourin just looked at Aichi but didn't have any emotions running through her at that moment. As they played their decks to their place they then started their game.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They both said at the same time as their units came to the field to the dark arena. The two hearts were about to fight: The one which was loyal and the one which was darkened deeply by the Void. Aichi looked towards Kourin and couldn't accept the way she is now but he snapped out of it and knew that to get her back to normal he'd have to defeat her in this match. Nothing else would matter.

With this in mind will Aichi succeed or will Kourin manage to grasp a crushing victory, bringing Aichi to the reverse side?

* * *

A/N: Instead of the Salome 'R', I will be planning to use the Ashley 'R' that had arrived on the previous Vanguard Episode, just to make the story far more interesting I'd say but yeah.

Also… The next chapter won't be ripped into two parts so it'll be back to a full scaled chapter. Sorry for the delays but I do have my own life as well, but I will try my best to release the chapters when I can. On the 8th chapter I will try my best to understand the cards, their skills, etc so I won't make that much of mistakes. Please correct me if I do have some mistakes. ;p


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Pure Heart and the Broken Heart**

* * *

As the vanguards were placed and appeared to the field they started their match.

"Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter." Aichi said.

"Desire Jewel Knight Heloise." Kourin said.

"I'll go first then. I ride Little Liberator Marron and I move Trumpeter to rear circle. Turn end." Aichi said.

"I ride Jewel Knight Prizme. Then I call Sherrie. Heloise moves to rear circle" Kourin said and continued with her turn.

"Prizme attacks your vanguard! Kourin said as Prizme jumped and made the game's first damage to Aichi.

"Sherrie! Attack!" Kourin said as Sherrie dealt the second damage to Aichi. She then ended her turn.

Aichi knew that this wasn't a regular match he expected. The fact was that she had fought Rekka who was reversed as well and he fully knew that the games would be way too close than he'd thought. He then looked at Kourin as she was looking for him as well. The looks were almost similar when they first met but this time the look was colder.

"Stand and draw." Aichi said and continued as he drew a card. With his hand he picked the card that has always been a card he could count on.

"Stand up, my avatar! I ride… Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi said as he slammed his avatar to the vanguard circle with a proud smile on his face. Kourin looked at him but her face expression didn't change much at all.

"Blaster Blade Liberator huh..." Kourin said as if it sounded like she mocked Aichi's avatar.

"What about my avatar…?" Aichi asked, confused of what Kourin thought of his avatar.

"You won't be able to beat me with that card at all…Aichi." Kourin said as her red aura flowed even stronger. Aichi just looked disappointedly at her.

"_Just what are you even trying…Kourin… Can't we just be the pair we used to be anymore… I feel bad to see you like this already._" Aichi thought as he looked at Kourin who was just emotionless girl with a purpose to carry out her "destiny", defeating him.

"Counter Blast. I retire Sherrie from the field." Aichi said as he flipped two cards from the damage zone and Blaster Blade's sword then struck down to the ground and Kourin's Sherrie then was retired. Aichi continued.

"I call Marron, Gallatin and Barcgal." Aichi said as Marron appeared next to Blaster Blade, Barcgal being behind Blaster Blade and Gallatin to the other side of Blaster Blade.

"Trumpeter boosts Gallatin and he'll attack Prizme." Aichi said as Gallatin charged forward and dealt the first damage to Kourin.

"Marron attacks Prizme one more time." Aichi said as Marron casted electrical bolts to deal second damage to Kourin.

"And then… Blaster Blade…!" Aichi said as he looked happy that he would use his avatar. Kourin still kept looking at Aichi like it wasn't anything to be impressed about. Aichi just ignored it and focused on his game to bring Kourin back to normal.

"…Attack!" Aichi said as Blaster Blade jumped in the air and was about to strike Prizme but this time Kourin deflected the attack.

"I guard! Tiffany and Ulien!" Kourin said as she put the cards to his guard circle.

"I end my turn." Aichi said, smiling a bit but he knew that this match wouldn't be an easy one. He couldn't let his guard down.

"Aichi." Kourin said as she looked at Aichi.

"What is it?" Aichi asked.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me like that?" Kourin asked as she kind of grinned at Aichi. Aichi stressed a bit but then calmed himself. He then answered.

"The point is not to just defeat your opponent and be so proud of it. The idea is to enjoy the match and have fun. I remember when I used to have good matches with you, Kourin. Sadly I can't seem to have fun with this match with you anymore… You've completely changed yourself and I cannot even say that I c-c-could l-" Aichi stuttered in the end because he wasn't able to say the word "love". Kourin just ignored his comment and said.

"You're such a fool… With this new power I will make you mine forever. That is my destiny!" Kourin said as she then started laughing maniacally at Aichi. She then calmed herself and started her turn. Aichi was still stressed from Kourin's laugh but didn't let it bother him.

"I stand and draw." Kourin said and continued.

"I ride Sybill. Then I call Tracie, Sherrie and Tiffany." Kourin said.

"Boosted by Tiffany, Tracie attacks Blaster Blade!" Kourin said as she pointed at Aichi's Blaster Blade in the field.

"Sherrie!" Kourin continued as Sherrie took out Aichi's Gallatin with the boost from Heloine.

"Sybill's skill. Counter Blast. I superior call Glitme." Kourin said and continued.

"Sybill attacks with the boost from Glitme!" Kourin said.

"No guard." Aichi said.

"Drive check." Kourin said as she got a Draw Trigger.

"Draw Trigger. Power to Sybill and then I draw."

"Damage check." Aichi said as he pulled a heal trigger.

"Heal trigger. Power to Blaster Blade. Then I heal 1 damage."

"I end my turn." Kourin said.

The two took an eye contact at each other once again. This scene somehow reminded Aichi back then the first time she met Kourin at Card Shop PSY. Aichi remembered that he had a match against her and that he lost it, but he enjoyed it. And since then Aichi had become much stronger as a cardfighter and it was all thanks to her.

* * *

**Aichi's flashbacks:**

**(Season 1, Episode 6)**

"_Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!" Aichi said in his battle against Kourin._

"_Wingal. Plus I move Unicorn, and call Gallatin!" Aichi said._

"…_Give me the power…Blaster Blade!" Aichi said._

_After turn by turn Aichi went in an all-out attack but not much of success. It was Kourin's turn and she was about to beat Aichi._

"_I admit that your timing while going all-out on your last turn was merit, my little beginner. But…This is as far as you get." Kourin said as she had drawn a critical trigger. Aichi then gasped at the card she had drawn._

"_No way!" Aichi said as he was shocked to see Kourin draw the critical in the end. Kourin's Brigitte then dealt the sixth damage to Aichi's Gancelot which meant that Aichi had lost the match against her._

…

"_I really do have a lot to learn about Vanguard." Aichi said to Kourin as he kindly smiled even though he had just lost the match. Kourin smiled as well and then she looked at Aichi's hand. She noticed that Aichi had only Gancelot and Gallatin on his hand._

"_He went all out on his last turn and didn't hold back at all… Impressive." Kourin thought as she smiled at the courage Aichi had to go forward._

"_U-umm… Thank you for the match, Kourin-san. I learned a lot today and there's room for improvement in my case for sure. I'm looking forward to have a match against you someday." Aichi said as he sheepishly smiled but he knew that he had fallen for Kourin and her skills in this game._

"_U-Uhh….Sure, Aichi. That is when you'll get better at this game." Kourin said as she believed that Aichi would someday be better. She also had fallen for him but she didn't really know that herself so well._

**Second Flashback:**

**(Season 1, Episode 65)**

"…_Two fighters recognizing each other as comrades, helping each other, understanding each other!" Aichi said as he smiled when he drew a card he needed to beat Ren on the finals. Ren couldn't believe it until he saw the trigger. He then gasped heavily._

"_Critical Trigger!" Aichi said and continued._

"_I give all the effects to Majesty Lord Blaster!" Aichi said as he sharpened himself and happily gave a smile to Ren who was under PSYqualia. Ren then saw his images of Kai and Tetsu when they played together when they were young. Images kept showing and showing and Ren's PSYqualia power slowly started to fade away. The last bits of Ren's PSYqualia was then sealed away by Majesty Lord Blaster's sword. _

_Not long after the Majesty Lord Blaster then attacked one last time on Ren's Phantom Blaster Overlord._

_At the backstage where Rekka, Kourin and Suiko were watching the match Kourin was amazed how Aichi defeated Ren at the finals._

"_Amazing…" Kourin said. She had no words to describe how good Aichi has become even though he was tainted by the powers of PSYqualia as well. However she remembered that she had helped Aichi return back to normal with Kai's help._

"_I still don't know though… To confess to him or not…" Kourin kept thinking as she hadn't yet decided whether she wanted to confess._

_Back to the stage itself. Aichi, Misaki and Kamui along with Shin were celebrating their victory against Foo Fighters. _

"_I…I need to thank Kourin for helping me with my path…" Aichi thought on his mind but he knew that he really wanted to confess to her._

…

**Third flashback:**

"_Here." Kourin said as she handed a card to Aichi for the VF Circuit._

"_W-what is this?" Aichi asked a bit confused. After looking the card's name he said._

"_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel…?" Aichi said. He didn't know why Kourin wanted to give him that card. Kourin then was taking her leave._

"_K-Kourin!" Aichi said as he wanted Kourin to wait up a bit._

"_Later!" Kourin said, with a fancy smile on her face._

_After Kourin had gone back to her own place Aichi looked at the card and smiled. He appreciated all the help he could get. He then one last time shouted Kourin's name. Kourin turned around quickly as Aichi had called her name._

"_Thank you for the card! I promise I will carve my path to Takuto and become even stronger!" Aichi shouted as he waved his hand to her. Kourin smiled and waved back._

"_Mmh! Be sure you won't disappoint me with your performance!" Kourin said as she cheered Aichi to do his best on the VF Circuits."_

_The next day Aichi used the card Kourin gave him at its best. After Aichi had beaten his opponent, Kourin smiled as she saw Aichi use the card she had given to him. Rekka then smirked and said._

"_If it wasn't for someone that had given Aichi that card, I bet he would've been in big trouble." Rekka said, smirking at Kourin as she tried to make Kourin angry._

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kourin sheepishly said, but secretly she admired Aichi's skills._

**End of the flashbacks:**

* * *

"Just…Why are you doing this, Kourin?!" Aichi asked as he demanded to know the truth from Kourin.

"I'm just following my destiny." Kourin said and continued.

"Also I have always been lonely…" Kourin said as she then gave a saddened face. Aichi looked at her, emphasizing but he knew that Kourin didn't mean that really. She had friends after all, including Aichi himself.

"…It may be true but when we met the first time I believe we became really good friends afterwards. But, because of you I have been able to become better and better. I just have wanted to tell you something but…Seeing you like this is not the proper… c-c-confession." Aichi said.

"Even so, you won't be able to defeat me here, Aichi. And even if I became your friend along with your other friends they barely even recognized me. They simply ignored me!" Kourin said as she grinned her teeths and the red aura kept flowing even stronger again. Aichi couldn't help that Kourin got as she wanted to defeat him.

"My turn. I stand and draw." Aichi said as he drew the card from the deck.

"Enter the fray, King of the Knights itself! Your shining example shall teach all of your comrades the meaning of strength! Ride! Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred!" Aichi said as he slammed Alfred to his vanguard on top of Blaster Blade.

"I retire Barcgal." Aichi said and continued.

"Then I call Wingal and move Marron to back and call Phallon." Aichi said.

"Wingal boosts. Alfred attacks!" Aichi said. Alfred then charged forward and dealt the third damage.

"Wingal's skill activates. I move it to the soul and then…" Aichi said as she quickly paused and continued.

"Stand up again, my avatar! I call Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi said.

"Marron boosts. Phallon attacks Sybill!" Aichi continued with his second attack.

"I guard with Tabitha! And I intercept with Tracie." Kourin said as she guarded Aichi's attack.

"Blaster Blade! Go to that wandering soul that needs the kind heart of yours! Attack!" Aichi said as his avatar charged forward as well with the boost from Trumpeter. Kourin then had received her fourth damage.

"I end my turn." Aichi finished.

"I stand and draw." Kourin said coldly as she looked at the card she got. She then gasped for a second after seeing it.

"_My ace card…" Kourin thought as she remembered that she wasn't able to ride it when she first fought against Aichi when they were at the legendary tree._

"Aichi…Do you remember our trip to the legendary tree?" Kourin asked.

"Huh? O-Ohh…Y-Yeah…" Aichi said.

"I couldn't use ace card against you…But…" Kourin said and continued.

"I threw my indecision away."

"This time…I will have no hesitation against you! AICHI!" Kourin shouted as the red stripes appeared around her eyes and her aura got stronger. She was completely possessed and Aichi had to prepare for the worst now.

"Use your black wings to smother all light…Evil darkness!" Kourin said and continued to finish her sentence.

"I ride! Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei 'Reverse'!" Kourin shouted as her new ace card then appeared in front of Aichi to be seen. Aichi immediately shivered from that card. It gave cold vibes to him.

"W-What?!" Aichi said as he was still shivering. Kourin just kept her cold gaze at Aichi as if she didn't care about Aichi anymore.

"With this you will fare no chance against me! I activate Ashlei's Limit Break!" Kourin said as she activated the Limit Break.

"Lock." Kourin said as she locked her Glitme.

"Then I order you by this Jeweled Sword! Blaster Blade, exit the battlefield!" Kourin shouted as Ashlei then sent the black-red electric strike to Aichi's avatar, Blaster Blade.

"N-No! Blaster Blade!" Aichi cried out as his avatar was now retired away from him. He completely got sad from this and couldn't forgive Ashlei's Limit Break.

"What are you crying about, Aichi? I told you that I will defeat you here and make you my forever mine!" Kourin said as she started to laugh like a maniac with her evil dark red aura around her flowing even stronger. She then stopped laughing and continued to explain her Limit Break.

"Then with this Jeweled Sword I shall summon a new knight to the field! I call Tracie!" Kourin said.

"This weakens the enemy's strength while I can summon comrades to the battlefield. That's Ashlei 'Reverse's' Jewel Sword Noir!" Kourin finished explaining. Aichi then stressed again but managed to gather himself again.

"Here I come, Aichi Sendou!" Kourin shouted as she turned serious.

"Tracie attacks Alfred!" Kourin said.

"I guard!" Aichi said, protecting from the first attack of Kourin's.

"Ashlei 'Reverse' attacks!" Kourin continued as her second attack was to come.

"N-No guard!" Aichi said as he was slightly shivering again.

"Twin drive check." Kourin said as she checked the two cards. The last one was a critical.

"Critical Trigger. Power to Sherrie. Critical to Ashlei 'Reverse'!" Kourin said as she then dealt two damage to Aichi.

"Argh!" Aichi shouted as the damage he just got felt like it really hurt him.

"And then…Sherrie! Attack" Kourin said as she was about to deal the last clutch damage to Aichi.

"I won't let that be! Guard!" Aichi said as he protected himself from that attack.

"Turn end." Kourin finished.

Aichi felt the anger inside him but he knew that being angry about losing his avatar wasn't going to solve anything but he felt like he was in despair.

"W-What should I do...?" Aichi thought as he felt like he was completely clueless against.

"My vanguard." The voice said to Aichi. Aichi recognized the voice as he looked at his drop zone. It was his avatar, Blaster Blade talking to him.

"Just do your best and we can win this one. I believe in you!" Blaster Blade cheered Aichi and Aichi felt a confident boost.

"Thanks! I'll do my best!" Aichi said as he smiled.

Aichi then looked at Kourin and sharpened his eyes. This time Aichi revealed his own aura. It was a bright blue aura that looked very beautiful as did his hair, one thing Kourin used to like also. But mainly Kourin loved Aichi's personality when she wasn't reversed. After seeing the intimidating aura of Aichi's Kourin immediately gritted her teeth and she actually noticed she was starting to shiver slightly.

"W-What?! W-Why am I even afraid of him…? There's no way he could defeat me!" Kourin thought as she looked at Aichi's bright blue aura that kept glowing ever so beautifully. It was something that taunted Kourin a lot and she knew that if she'd fell for it Aichi would defeat her.

"I won't let that distract me…" Kourin thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Stand and draw…" Aichi calmly said as he kept his look onto Kourin. Kourin got nervous.

"S-Stop looking me with those eyes like that!" Kourin said as she got even more nervous of Aichi's true strength that he had hidden from her.

* * *

JAM Project – Believe in my existence (OP2) is playing in the background.

* * *

"Your proud, noble wings enchance my courage and strength! Break ride! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot!" Aichi said as the Alfred then transformed to the noble knight of the Liberators, Gancelot.

"Break ride's effect! +10000 power to Gancelot. I then call Alfred from my hand. And then…Limit Break!" Aichi said as he used his Limit Break effect.

"I give +5000 power to Alfred, Phallon and Trumpeter! Gancelot gains +10000 power."

"Phallon attacks with the boost from Marron!" Aichi said.

"Guard!" Kourin shouted.

"Wingal boosts, Gancelot! Attack! Gancelot's skill. +2000 power is added!" Aichi said.

"Here I come, Kourin!" Aichi shouted.

"No guard!" Kourin said.

"Twin Drive. First check." Aichi said. He didn't get a trigger.

"Second check." This time Aichi got a critical trigger.

"Critical Trigger. Power to Alfred and critical to Gancelot." Aichi said.

"Damage check. First check." Kourin didn't get anything but she knew she'd draw a heal trigger.

"Second check." Kourin said as she got the heal trigger she anticipated for. This meant she'd survive with 5 damage now.

"Heal trigger. I heal 1 damage and then give +5000 power to Ashlei." Kourin said.

"One last time. Alfred!" Aichi shouted as he tried to deal the last damage.

"I guard!" Kourin said as she then protected herself and with that Aichi's turn ended.

* * *

**JAM Project - Believe in my existence (OP 2) stops playing.**

* * *

"Impressive, Aichi. But it wasn't enough." Kourin said as she felt like she wanted to taunt Aichi now. Aichi gritted his teeth but he knew it wasn't over yet.

"Stand and draw.I retire Sherrie from the field and then I activate Ashlei's Limit Break!" Kourin said and continued.

"Lock Glitme again. Then I retire your Alfred. And then I superior call Ashlei from my deck!" Kourin said as she retired Aichi's Alfred away and called Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei to replace Sherrie.

"Boosted by Heloine, Ashlei attacks!" Kourin said as she first targeted Phallon.

"No guard" Aichi said.

"Tracie!" Kourin continued as she targeted now Gancelot.

"Guard!" Aichi said as he protected himself succesfully. But he soon noticed that he had not much of defensive cards on his hands.

"O-Oh no…" Aichi thought as he looked at his hand.

"This is the end…Aichi!" Kourin shouted as her dark red aura started to engulf the battlefield.

"Ashlei 'Reverse'! Make the last deciding blow on Gancelot!" Kourin said as she was almost smiling since she was about to carry out her destiny.

"Aichi! You will be mine forever!" Kourin said as she started laughing even more maniacally.

"Please protect me! Llew, Epona and Barcgal!" Aichi said as he begged for his Gold Paladin comrades to defend him.

"Still resisting? It's useless…!" Kourin said as she started to perform her twin drive.

"First check. Draw Trigger. +5000 power to Ashlei 'Reverse' and I draw." Kourin said.

"Second check. Heal trigger. +5000 power to Ashlei 'Reverse' again and I heal 1 damage." Kourin said.

"This is the end of the line, Sendou Aichi." Kourin finished as the attack of Ashlei 'Reverse' managed to hit Gancelot through Aichi's defense. Aichi felt the immediate pain on his chest. He then slowly backed away and collapsed down in despair of not being able to make Kourin return back to normal.

"_I-is t-this…the end for me…?" _Aichi thought as he couldn't stand up anymore. He was in despair and he felt like he lost the match against the one he wanted to save. Aichi let out tears from his eyes.

"_I am such a weak person…!" _Aichi cried as he couldn't help himself anymore.

"_Aichi…" A _voice called for Aichi's name.

"_W-Who…is…it?" _Aichi managed to ask.

"_Do you plan to give up or continue?" _The voice asked.

"_T-That's right…I can't give up just yet. I still have a chance to draw a heal trigger…" _Aichi said as he started to regain consciousness slowly.

"_Then, let me lend you my strength to you once again as I have done before for you!" _The voice said as the small power was given to Aichi again. Aichi then managed to open his eyes slowly and regain full consciousness_. _Aichi managed to see a small light once again and soon noticed that the voice was his avatar, Blaster Blade.

Aichi then slowly stood up like a reborn hero and looked at Kourin as his bright blue aura started to glow even stronger than ever. Kourin suddenly felt the cold chills as Aichi looked at her. The power Aichi had now was enormous and his aura was even intimidating than before.

"I-I'm not finished yet…Kourin." Aichi said as he finally managed to stand up properly and looked at his deck.

"Thank you once again, Blaster Blade!" Aichi thought as he smiled once again like he had regained his confidence and courage back.

"Damage check." Aichi said as he then slowly drew a card from the deck. He then turned it around slowly as if the emotions were flowing around between Aichi and Kourin. Kourin tried to hope that he wouldn't get the heal trigger. Both Aichi's and Kourin's heart started to pump harder as Aichi then looked at his card. He smiled. Kourin was shocked that Aichi managed to get it. Aichi's friends, Misaki, Naoki, Rekka, Emi, Suiko and Mai then were happy that Aichi managed to survive Kourin's last attack!

"Heal trigger! +5000 power to Gancelot and I recover 1 damage." Aichi said as he smiled at Kourin. Kourin felt the anger flowing through her as she didn't manage to defeat Aichi that turn either.

"Good job, Aichi!" Aichi's friends said as they cheered for Aichi.

"NO! Why you!" Kourin said as she was angered from Aichi's heal trigger.

"You should've been defeated that turn! How did you even survive?! HOW?!" Kourin shouted as she demanded an answer from Aichi. Aichi looked at Kourin happily and said:

"I have great friends. But the greatest friend of them all is you, Kourin!" Aichi said as he smiled at Kourin. Kourin gasped from Aichi's words.

"F-Friends…Me…Your friend...?" Kourin asked as the red stripes started to fade away from her eyes.

"That's right. There's one more thing, Kourin." Aichi said as he had the confidence to say what he had wanted to say to her.

"What is it…?" Kourin quietly said as her voice felt like she was now frustrated.

"I love you." Aichi said. The word 'love' rang in Kourin's ears. The feelings on her heart started to beat harder and harder.

"Love..." Kourin said. She didn't expect Aichi to say that her after all what she had done.

"Stand and draw." Aichi said as he began his last turn.

* * *

_**The third ending of the Season 3: Kourin & Misaki – Ride on Fight! Starts to play at the background.**_

* * *

"I break ride with Solitary Liberator, Gancelot again!" Aichi said as he put another Gancelot on top of his current Gancelot.

"Break ride skill! Power +10000!" Aichi said as +10000 power was added to Gancelot.

I call Gallatin and Garmore to the rear guard! Aichi said as he filled his front row again.

"Limit Break!" Aichi continued.

"+5000 power is added to Gallatin, Garmore and Marron! +10000 power is given to Gancelot." Aichi said as the powers were given to the units.

"Gancelot! Use your shining sword to purify Ashlei's heart that has been tainted! Attack!" Aichi shouted as his feelings managed to reach Kourin this time. Kourin gasped as Aichi's Gancelot charged forward towards her Ashlei 'Reverse'.

"I guard with Heloise, Sherrie and Tiffany! And I intercept with Tracie!" Kourin said as she had a total defense of 41000 againts Gancelot's 33000 power.

"As long as he doesn't draw two triggers I'll be fine…." Kourin thought.

"Twin Drive. First check!" Aichi said. The first card was a Draw Trigger.

"Draw Trigger. Power to Gancelot and then I draw!" Aichi said.

"Does he really think he can draw two triggers?!" Kourin thought as she started to get nervous.

"Second check!" Aichi said as he took the second card from the deck. The look on Kourin's face immediately changed after seeing Aichi's card.

"Critical Trigger! All the effects to Gancelot!" Aichi said. Gancelot then fired a lightning rod that pierced through Kourin's defense and finally hit Ashlei 'Reverse'. Kourin received six damage now.

"D-Damage check…!" Kourin shivered as she was about to draw the first one but the wind surprisingly flipped it, turning out it wasn't a heal trigger.

"S-second check!" She continued as she hoped to get the heal trigger. As she drew the card she gritted her teeth as she didn't get the heal trigger she needed. The reverse on Kourin then started to flow away from her as she started to scream in pain. Aichi quickly hurried to her as she catched Kourin from falling to the ground.

* * *

_**Kourin & Misaki – Ride on Fight! song then stops from playing.**_

* * *

"_She's unconscious right now…" _Aichi thought as he smiled after succeeding to bring Kourin back. Aichi's friends also came to him.

"You did it Aichi!" Naoki and Misaki said together.

"Thank you for saving our sister, Aichi." Suiko and Rekka said together as they thanked Aichi for helping them to get Kourin back to normal.

"Glad that you're alright, Aichi!" Emi and Mai said together to Aichi. The reversed Kamui then looked at Aichi.

"Aichi Sendou…You will battle against me now!" Kamui said as her red eyes with red stripes were showing on his eyes. The school's student council, Maki was also watching the game from a far when she stepped outside from the building after watching the match.

"Impressive strength as usual, Sendou Aichi." Maki said as she pushed her glasses back to her eye level.

"But you're not going anywhere!" Maki said as more reversed fighters started to appear around the gang.

"What should we do, Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"We can't do much here anymore. We have to retreat." Aichi said as he was carrying Kourin on her hands. Kourin was still unconscious.

"Alright then. Let's go!" The rest said and so the gang left Miyaji School.

"Wait!" Kamui shouted as he was about to run after them but was soon stopped by Maki.

"Let them go. They can run but they can't hide forever." Maki said.

And so the gang then seperated theirselves. Naoki, Misaki, Suiko and Mai went to Card Capital while Emi, Aichi, Kourin and Rekka were going towards their home for the safety.

"We'll be coming by to Card Capital tomorrow then!" Aichi said to Naoki, Misaki, Suiko and Mai as they were going to the safety.

"Alright" The four said together.

Aichi along with Kourin, Emi and Rekka were running to Aichi's home together. They reached the home and were greeted by Shizuka. She then asked what Kourin was doing here. Aichi then explained that she was unconscious and needed to rest. Shizuka then nodded and let Aichi take her to his room.

Aichi then put Kourin to his bed and took his chair and sat down next to Kourin. He grabbed Kourin's hand and put his hands to cover her hand. Aichi then closed to Kourin's ear and whispered:

"Glad you're back to normal." Aichi whispered as he was smiling a bit afterwards.

Aichi managed to make Kourin return back to her normal self and took her to his home for the safety for the time being. The next chapter shall unfold someday.

* * *

_**The end of chapter.**_


End file.
